


重生之罚

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 42,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 声明：一切都属于托老大人，属于我的只有各种奇怪的原创名字和奇葩脑洞。写作时间2015年5月22日至2015年7月19日。写在文前的预警！！！！一个月的产出。非原著向，结局HE可放心食用。内涵各种想得到想不到的CP，基本走BG路线，偶尔有奇怪吐槽。文中会有大量原创名字&2个原创人物（不加上二、四、五的妻子，泉花领主的妻子，诺多长女/芬熊姐姐的丈夫，无名的王城老总管一类的人）然后，不太会人物的性格描写，可能会写得走样，请原谅包子_(:зゝ∠)_。希望大家能喜欢~





	1. 七子判决

“今日在这审判的殿堂中，汝等还有什么想说的吗？”大能者的嗓音宛若洪钟，震颤着空旷主厅内仅剩的灵魂。

“没有，Namo大人，我Feanaro长子愿接受此判决。”红铜发色的魂魄在幽暗的大殿内显得愈发虚无缥缈。

“可这并不公平，Namo大人！我有异议。”较为年轻的灵魂听闻了长兄的话语，顿时激动了起来。

“我也反对此项判决。您把大多数责任都归咎于长兄和二兄。但就多瑞亚斯的那件事，我希望您能将判决降于我的头上。而且Elured和Elurin的事也是我部下所为，连当时在此的多瑞亚斯亡灵都知道，这同大哥二哥没有关系。您一向以公平公正而闻名，今又为何在这最后的判决上有失偏颇。”

“这判决是吾等众维拉经多日商讨所得，且汝长兄亦无异议。澳阔泷迪所犯本已是重罪，汝等不思悔改一错再错！软禁Luthien一事，念Elwe同Melian不再追究，Manwe大人已决定减轻汝同Curufinwe的罪行。倘若汝希望将多瑞亚斯覆灭一事再度提及，还不知好歹欲求宽恕。吾亦十分愿意令汝等同罪。”曼督斯的阴影仿佛感受到了Namo的情绪而变得更加浓重，另灵魂窒息。

Turkafinwe觉着自己想要替长兄二兄分担判决，不仅碰了一鼻子灰，还惹怒了已千年冰山著称的曼督斯，真是得不偿失。他抱歉地冲身旁的年长者弯了下嘴角，得到的是长兄二兄关切却无法触及的怀抱。灵魂是那样稀薄，自身无法维持温度，也不能将温暖传递给他人。触不到，却也逃不了。

“现在，接受汝等的判决，等待各自命定的重生之时到来。吾给过汝等补救和反思的机会，愿此世好自为之……”

Turkafinwe觉着自己在听完判决书之前，无法克制的睡意便猛地向他袭来。在头脑昏昏沉沉地进入休眠状态之前，他依稀还记得在他们七兄弟刚刚进入主殿接受的审判。

Pityo、Telvo得到的判决是此生不再成为双生子，在记忆苏醒前分隔两地，直到他们命定的重逢之时。

和自己一样不讨曼督斯喜欢的Kurvo所要承受的是忘记自己的身世和最擅长的锻造技艺，直到妻子和Tyelperinquar认出他曾是自己的丈夫和父亲。

好像都是托Dior那一家子的“福”，Moryo同Kurvo差不多，直到妻子能认出他曾是自己的丈夫为止。

自己似乎还多了一项失去曾经引以为傲的骑术，不知道是不是Orome提出的。无所谓，反正有些与灵魂同在的天性是不会改变的。

二哥由于多年拒绝回维林诺接受裁决判得比较重。Namo说他将失去前世所有的记忆，对文法和音乐的敏锐。啊，说得直白点就是，二哥重生后再也不会记得我们，他同二嫂的婚姻关系也就此解除，而且会成为一个既不擅长语言阅读，也不擅长音乐的小精灵。

大哥跟二哥差别不大，失去前世所有留恋，忘记自己的家庭和手足，引以为傲的剑术和杰出的领导和政治才能。

除了前世意外葬身火海的Telvo，我们六兄弟将不会重生在母亲的住处。Telvo也将会成为她唯一的安慰。在判决裁定前，我们六人纷纷将相同母亲说的话告诉Telvo，倘若他有一日记起了曾经的事，还能将我们对母亲的爱与歉意向她转达。大哥和二哥说了很久，我真的有些怀疑Telvo是否真的能记住这么多。然而……一切都不是我们能控制的。包括还在等待大殿的父亲和祖父，他们或许对此并不知情。

伊露维塔在上，倘若维拉对我们还有一丝怜悯，愿我们后世能在提里安重逢。


	2. 黑夜白昼

第五纪元末，曼督斯（脑补时间结点一587，二3441，三3019，四2215，五1107年）

火魄之魂合上了正在整理的书稿，漠然地注视着桌子前方的墙壁，静静地听着大能者宣读完了对七子的判决。

灵魂瞬间放出了强烈火光，令大能者的冷峻的面容起了一丝波动，他再度开口道，“汝希望同Nerdanel和汝之子相聚否？”

桌上的纸张因敌不过热焰的温度瞬间付之一炬。曼督斯对此不予理会，他确信自己的等待大殿要比澳阔泷迪的白船耐烧多了。【Feanaro又不是炎魔。】Namo心里轻哼了一句。

事实证明，给火魄之魂定制的防火墙的确有效，待他明亮的火焰将房中除了墙壁地面天花板的一切都化为灰烬，他抬起头冷冷地自言自语：“留在这儿不是挺好，何苦非要为难自己，真是一群傻瓜。”

曼督斯听罢，思忖片刻后打算对这种无意义的评价不予理会，直接转身离开，而身后骄傲的诺多王子也意料之中地未向他道别。“我要给Nerda寄封信。”突然，那个仍未收住火焰的亡魂在他身后开口。

大能者正考虑着这项事件是否会触及曼督斯的律法，只听身后的亡灵又补充道：“我请愿您能准许。”Namo觉得今天的Arien是不是载着Isil从西边升起来了，一向刚愎自用、高傲无比的Feanaro竟然破天荒地用了敬语。

“您没有听错。”亡灵继续说道，“我希望您不要拒绝，我要给Nerdanel写封信。”

“汝要同Nerdanel交流，可待汝接受审判后重生再议。”曼督斯依旧是一副冰山状。

“我不会接受一万年前的那份判决。”火魄之魂驳回了曼督斯的建议。

“既然汝不愿接受维拉的裁决，那就在此处直至埃尔达终结。这也是Manwe大人的意思。”曼督斯将声音提高了十几个分贝。

“我自愿在此处直至世界耗尽物质，时空迈向尽头，但我必须得给Nerda写信，让她别再等我了。”

空旷的大殿中沉寂了片刻，曼督斯才慢慢开口道，“吾准许。但汝不得在信中提及七子重生和判决一事。寄出前吾必亲自过目，以防汝触及律法，影响埃尔达注定的命运。”

“哼，这种事不说我也知道。”火魄之魂将烈焰熄灭之后，转身回去收拾一屋子的尘灰。

【哎，果然一答应这家伙就得意忘形了，刚刚的敬语呢？】Namo心中不住吐槽。

 

第三纪元初，提里安城

Artafinwe在重生了3500多年后，在亲爹的鼓励和侄孙光辉灿烂的照耀下，每天不断跑去维尔玛唱了几千年的情歌后，终于成功地娶到了心仪已久的姑娘Amarie。

第四纪元初，提里安城

他们有了第一个孩子，起名叫Anaromen，意为“日出东方的太阳”。

第一次当父母的二人激动异常，经常带着还是个团子的儿子在王之城中四处转悠。在Arafinwe举办的一场宴会上，两人还顺便在仍处于少年期的Orodreth、Angaroto、Aikanaro（一开始写成Aegnor了，感谢大大捉虫）面前狠狠地炫耀一番。矛头尤其指向曾经最早当父亲的Orodreth。

他们一边谈笑着打算给Anaromen起个漂亮的母名，一边有意无意地看向Orodreth。

Orodreth一气之下，也毫不逊色地使劲抱起一旁比自己年长近1000岁的Finduilas。女儿也毫不留情地用力拉了拉Orodreth还有些肉嘟嘟的脸颊，引起自己亲戚们一阵狂笑。

Artanis转身对上Celeborn惊奇的眼神，道：“别看这么看着我，我没他们这群哥。”

【我的内心简直是崩溃的，女儿你怎么可以这样对你老爸。】此时透明O欲哭无泪的内心。

宴会进行到一半时，Anaromen忽然变得有些神思恍惚，对众人的谈笑也失去了兴趣似的。Amarie在中途问他是不是有些不舒服，要不要回去休息，他都没有什么反应。

当Finduilas坏笑着准备从她堂弟身后偷袭时，Anaromen突然劈手抓起左手边的餐刀从椅子上猛地跳下，厉声大喝：“Annatar，你这个十足的欺诈者！”

这句话一出，惊呆了宴会上全场的小伙伴。大厅内音乐骤停，指挥还吓掉了他的指挥棒，竖笛“当啷”一声掉在了地上。Arafinwe甚至差点把茶都喷了出来。

所有人的心情都是Namo大人，您可真会玩。


	3. 泉涌金发

第五纪元中期，提里安城第二家族宫殿

第五纪元的提里安城，依旧保持着她几万年前的模样。图娜山顶那洁白无瑕的墙垣，层层叠叠的阶地和高耸入云的塔尖。

那些曾经转身离去，将这座美丽城池抛之脑后的流浪者也陆续回到了他们原先居住的地方。岁月渐渐冲淡了那些痛苦与悲伤的记忆，埃尔达玛在玉石雕琢、晶钻镶嵌的提里安城中快乐地生活着。

他们在劳瑞恩升起之时，开始一天的新生活，在街头巷尾购买新鲜的蔬果杂货用以一天的三餐或是置办各种宴会。荣光重现在这篇蒙福的土地上，喜爱热闹的精灵们从来不会错过任何可以举行或参加盛宴的机会。

明天又是欢庆夏日的盛典——夏日之门。千百年前曾经发生在那一日的悲怆已然淡去。伴随着刚多林覆灭的而离世的灵魂都陆续回归于这片土地。当日也包括在第三纪元还重生去中土又转了一圈的金花领主——Glorfindel。

而这悲剧的主要受害者之一，刚刚重生了一个纪元的Turukano，担任起了第二家族及其效忠者孩童的文法教师。当然，时常冷不丁地就会发生班上某家的孩子是哪个上古老精之类。

当然暨Artafinwe的第一个儿子竟然是曾经的堂侄，吓傻了一众精后。辛达那边，Elured、Elurin同老爹Dior和老妈宁洛丝一起重生，为了弥补埃尔汶无法陪伴身旁的遗憾，两人打算再要个孩子。于是创造了一亚最奇葩的一次重生。

结果，当然是Namo大人永远都是最会玩的那个。当小家伙睁开迷蒙的双眼，说自己是Elwe的时候，Dior觉得这世上可能再也没有什么事是无法接受的了。

没错就是这么坑！

Namo大人被一群哭笑不得的受害精告到了维尔玛的审判之环里，于是，后一个纪元里，基本上没有精敢再想要后代，重生精们只好正正常常地按照原先的身份重生，并麻烦巨鹰忙碌地到处送新生婴儿的快递包。

以上第三和第四纪元的血泪史，并没有影响到第四纪元末结了婚的金花领主和第五纪元初结束万年单身的涌泉领主。于是，切回现在时……

一只小小的金花拉着刚刚上完文法课的Turukano的衣角轻声道：“Turukano大人念故事。”

而后者只是用力扶额道：“小金花乖乖，找爹去给你讲故事。你的Turukano大人现在需要休息。”

“Finlaure不是小金花，Finlaure是Finlaure！”小家伙为自己的名字极力申辩。

Turukano在前头走着，Finlaure就使劲在后头蹦蹦跳跳地追着。当白城之主在后花园看到正抱着自己小儿子Eithenen散步的Ecthelion时，觉得自己简直是找到了救星！

哦，一如啊。Turukano感觉这俩小家伙完全是两位领主的缩小版嘛！恩，希望如此，这样以后要是有什么事都可以丢给Eithenen了。白城主美滋滋地想着。


	4. 似曾相识

第五纪元2076年，夏日之门前夕。

明日将是夏日开启的日子，虽然维林诺一整年都四季如春，气候宜人，但是每当盛夏时节，Arien明媚的日光还是同冬日有些许不同的。

第二家族的宫殿中摆起了盛大的晚宴，除了庆祝夏日之门外，今天也是涌泉领主之子Eithenen的50岁生日。Glorfindel特意一大早跑到Artanis那儿，把100年都没在第二家宫殿过夏日盛典、四处为家（其实是亲戚太多的缘故）的Elrond和Celebrian给召唤了回来。

当他得意洋洋地骑着马，从正门雄纠纠气昂昂地踱进了庭院后，向在台阶上等候他曾孙子Turukano大笑道：“我说什么来着！殿下您请了100年都不如我金花一次出马，哈哈哈！”

已经习惯Glorfindel直爽性子的Turukano，只好默默扶额，任由刚多林最受欢迎的领主搞得自己颜面扫地。“无需介意，Elrond”，在看到曾孙面露难色后，大笑着走下台阶，亲自将Glorfindel接下马来，“我们都随意开玩笑的，你无须介意。好久不见，Celebrian公主。”

在Elrond和Celebrian同Turukano简短问候时，Glorfindel则在自家殿下的接应下飞身下马，帅倒了周遭一众姑娘，顺便向Turukano行了个标准的君臣礼。50岁的Eithenen听见外面的嬉笑声，拉着Finlaure兴冲冲地跑出来凑热闹。

金头发的Finlaure仗着自己比Eithenen年长近半百，在最后关头，一个大跨步冲到Elrond和Celebrian面前，效仿Glorfindel非常夸张地行了个礼，说：“今有幸能亲眼目睹星光大人的英俊和银冠大人的芳容，实在是Finlaure三生有幸。”说完还非常得意地望向自己的父亲，一脸又可爱又努力求表扬的神情令在场的众人都忍俊不禁。

Celebrian 笑道：“哦，Glorfindel的一流口才看来是后继有人啦！”

较年幼的Eithenen出神地望着眼前的Elrond和Celebrian，一股难以抑制地情绪涌了上来，他自己也说不明白。弄不懂，道不清，想不明这种感觉。作为一个精灵幼童，他很想哭，非常想要通过流泪来宣泄这种情绪。

在大厅的涌泉领主刚完成手头安排宴会的工作，寻着笑声跑来正门一探究竟。不料却撞见自己的儿子哭得满脸通红地跑上台阶，留下了前头一脸茫然地众人。

“怎么了这是？”Ecthelion完全没有弄懂状况。

Glorfindel摊着手摇摇头。


	5. 只是午休

“Eithenen，你刚刚的行为实在是有失一位绅士之举。”Ecthelion一边给自己止不住哭泣的儿子递手巾，一边有些愠怒地批评儿子。无论时间究竟过去多久Elrond也永远都是Turukano大人的后裔，父亲非常看重这一点，Eithenen对此十分清楚。

“对……对不起，父亲……大人。我只是……只是突然觉得……我也不知道……”Eithenen面对父亲的责怪，只能一边抹眼泪一边抽泣，他红着眼圈看向已经在贵宾席上就坐的Elrond，“Elrond大人……非常抱歉，我……我刚才一时有些失态。我……我很抱歉，我没有想要冒犯您的意思。”Eithenen磕磕巴巴地说出了一大段非常老练的话，令Elrond禁不住扶额感慨这Glorfindel、Ecthelion和两位领主夫人到底会不会带孩子。

Elrond对一本正经的Ecthelion解释了好多遍没事后，亲切地招招手让Eithenen过去。Eithenen看了一眼自家父亲，得到肯定的答案后，男孩高高兴兴地跑到了Elrond跟前。明辉之子一把将涌泉之子抱上膝头，Celebrian则忍不住在一旁伸手捏了捏他的小脸蛋，笑道：“果然还是小精灵可爱，手感也好。”

Glorfindel在一旁毫不留情地大笑起来，“对了Elrond大人，令公子今天怎么没同你们在一起呢？昨天还在Artanis公主那儿看到来着。”

“哦，昨晚Findis大人的次子Otsoril刚刚从维尔玛城回来，cunim就一下子缠着他不肯放了，说什么都一定要在岳父岳母那儿过夏日之门。”Elrond装作非常不满道，“有了兄弟，爹妈都不要了。”

Celebrian笑着接着假装非常生气的丈夫的话继续说：“这事说来也奇怪，那两孩子都出生一千多年了，这次竟然是第一次碰到哦。之前似乎总是因为一些大大小小的事错过呢。两人似乎感觉相见恨晚的样子，一见面竟然还哭了。看他们俩玩得挺开心的，我们也就没管他们。今年曾祖母和Nerdanel大人都被祖父接去王之城过节了，还惹得曾祖伯有些不高兴呢，所以我们就顺便被换过来啦！”说完还冲着Glorfindel做了个“才不是因为你魅力无穷我们才来的呢”的表情。弄得Glorfindel气得一头金发瞬间像爆炸了一般，还惹来Finlaure低声地笑。Glorfindel一气之下满大厅狂追自家的小家伙。

此时Eithenen正安静地坐在Elrond的膝头，依旧呆呆地望着Elrond。他忽然开口道：“Elrond大人，Eithenen听说您会预言。”

小孩子都是如此好奇，Elrond心想，他回答面前的小精灵道：“是的呢，我确实能看到一些未来的事，Eithenen想要我看看吗？”

事实上，预言一事，只是一种像直觉一样的存在，只是后人添油加醋地写了很多歌谣，导致这反而成了一些精灵传奇一般的存在。老实说，有的时候就是乌鸦嘴，一时嘴贱，没想到成真了，诺多就是这点比较厉害。

——————

又到了小精灵们的午睡时间，Eithenen照例被Ecthelion赶上了沙发。他彻彻底底地被博学多才Elrond大人的故事吸引住了，完全无暇入睡。可是真当头一挨着枕头，睡意顿时就涌了上来，一会儿便进入了梦想。一边的Finlaure拉着父亲Glorfindel的衣角小声地说了句：“看，我已经长大了，这才是小孩。”Ecthelion打算装作没有听到。

 

这是梦吧……

这一定是梦。

那些已经远去的岁月里，或许我也是其中一员吧。可能我早已遇见了那些曾经在生命中最重要的人，可我……已全然忘却了。倘若我是新生灵魂的话，可能不会有这样奇怪的想法，应当像Laure一样无忧无虑吧。

我到底是谁？我究竟来自何方？我如今的身份应当与原来大相径庭，可又有些令人熟悉。看哪，那明媚如Laure发色的日光，离我是那样遥远。存在于我的印象当中的，我的父母，并非是整日身着蓝色长袍的涌泉家族。我记得的，那鲜艳的色彩，那热烈的光芒，要耀眼得多，可是我并不能真正想起他们。

梦啊，这着实是梦境！现实中不会有如此可怖绵延千万里的火海。冲天的火光映红了海面，和那些洁白甲板上沾满的新鲜血液。精灵们在哭喊，四散奔逃，地上还躺着还未魂归等待大殿的垂死的精灵。

我仰头大声呼喊，究竟是何人犯下了这些深重罪孽！

大海在怒吼！海浪像发狂的巨兽一般，张开血盆大口，想要将我吞没。我垂眸，发现我带着手套的双手染满了鲜血，原本银色的双刃上的红色也已凝结发黑，早已无法分辨出刀刃原先的色泽。

夜啊！无边无际的夜啊！这刺眼的火光令维拉之镰都黯然失色了呢。

是谁在这血腥的风中悲戚呢？

是妮娜大人的怜悯？是曼威大人的痛惜？是乌妮大人的忿怒？还是纳牟大人的诅咒呢？

是谁带着我们义无反顾地前行，将原本蒙福的土地抛至九霄云外，迈入黑夜的更深处……

“Eithenen……Eithenen。Eithenen！”

是谁在呼唤我？那样熟悉，那样令人怀念的声音。不，你不应当这么叫我，我不叫Eithenen。可我叫什么呢？我是谁呢？


	6. 夏夜星辉

第五纪元2076年，夏日之门前夕，第三家族王之城

“母亲大人，Nerdanel大人。”金发的提里安诺多至高王亲自来迎接两位发色迥异的夫人，“路途劳累，请先回房休息，晚宴稍后便开始。”

Anar的光辉渐渐西沉，Tilion驾驶着月亮船升上天空，Isil皎洁的银辉洒满了提里安白色的墙垣，显得如梦如幻。今夜的Earendil之星也显得格外明亮，好似在宣告一些曾经封存于史册的久远的记忆已被打开，那些接受了判决重回生者世界的灵魂在讴歌祖先辉煌的功绩。

今早些时候刚刚返回王之城的Artafinwe搀着Amarie的手，缓步走进宴会大厅。Anaromen走在他们身后，与今生的父母一同向已经就坐的同辈和长辈道安。当他们来到Findis姑母和她两个儿子身旁正准备打招呼时，那个原本跟坐在一旁Elrond独子Cunim聊得正欢的Otsoril突然停了下来。两人仿佛同时看到了什么令人惊异的场景似的，齐刷刷转过头看向Anaromen，欲言又止。在打完招呼后，Anaromen一直觉得有两双眼睛在盯着他看，令他浑身不自在。

当Indis和Nerdanel在Arafinwe的陪同下一起出现在餐桌旁时，Anaromen看到坐在自己对桌的那两个比自己小了一个半纪元的堂叔和堂曾孙侄（咦，是这么叫的吗？）眼中仿佛燃起了熊熊的火焰。他们脸上洋溢着难以掩饰的激动神情，虽然似乎在座的家族成员们的注意力并不在他们身上。

Nerdanel仿佛感到那热切的目光，循着一种莫名的熟悉看去，发现是自己的两位亲戚后，出于礼貌地报以微笑，却换来两人激动地仿佛要哭出来的表情。她记得那个比较年长的好像是小姑家的次子，另一个似乎没什么太大印象。便不再多想，同众人礼节性地问候一遍，Anaromen照例起身轻轻吻了吻自己前世祖母的额头。待众人都入座后，音乐响起，一家人开始夏日之门的盛宴。

待Isil行驶至半空，已经结束正餐的一家人，三三两两地聚在一起，在中庭吟诗作对、谈天说地、把酒言欢。Anaromen向自家父母征询片刻后，跑向独自一人坐在最后一级台阶上的Nerdanel。

“奶奶。”Anaromen或者说Tyelperinquar轻声向Nerdanel问候道。

Nerdanel回头看着自己曾经唯一的孙子，招呼他在身边坐下，不自觉地伸手，遗憾地揉着Anaromen一头柔软的金发。“Tyelper。”她轻声回道。

“奶奶，”Anaromen抬头望了一眼自己父辈和祖辈为之殒命的光辉，叹气道：“爸爸他们和爷爷真的如Namo大人所言不会重生了吗？”

Nerdanel闻言一愣，缓缓放下手，回答孙子：“前些时候，我收到了naro的信。”

“爷爷寄信了？”

“是啊，过了一万年可算是想起我了。”Nerdanel有些怨念。

“可我记得Namo大人不允许留在等待大殿的灵魂寄信呢，当时有很多希望能同外面联络的请求都一一被他驳回了。”Anaromen十分惊讶。

“你爷爷他啊，”Nerdanel顿了一下，“他总是有本事让众神给他开特例呢。”

“Amal。”两个声音同时响起，Nerdanel奇怪地看了一眼身边的Anaromen，后者摇摇头表示不是自己。

“Amal。”那两个声音又急切地喊了一遍，坐在台阶上的两人这才意识到声音的来源，祖孙两人转过身看见跪坐在身后的Findis次子Otsoril和Elrond之子Cunim。

天上的大希望之星发出了如同八芒的放射状光辉，那一刻仿佛永恒。一万年，都已经一万多年了。Nerdanel依稀记得Otsoril小时候特别黏她，Findis似乎是给他起了Recuivie（再度苏醒）的名字。Celebrian给Cunim起了叫Necoine（春天伊始）的母名。埃尔达母亲们的第六感似乎是非常强烈的呢。

“Amal！”看到Nerdanel没什么反应，两人又紧张地喊了一遍。Nerdanel突然一把将一金一银的两个脑袋拥入怀中，一万年前的母亲，一万年后的母亲，她将脸深深地埋进他们的发间，泪流满面。

“Amal……Amal，对不起……”曾经的双子不停地向母亲道歉。

“没事，没事，我知道，我知道你们会回来的……我知道。”母子三人哭作一团。

Findis吃惊地看着自己的次子在Nerdanel怀里哭得稀里哗啦，虽然Otsoril小时候的确特别黏Nerdanel，但也不至于这样吧。

感到异样的众人纷纷围了过来，Anaromen揉了揉眼角，让不争气的眼泪赶紧消失在眼眶中。他起身向家族成员解释。

八芒星的光辉在遥远的夜空显得愈发耀眼，那刻，第三家族王之城中的人们意识到，最后的等待者早已重生。第一家族即将重现于世。


	7. 断裂琴弦

“Eithenen！Eithenen，你还好吗？怎么喊你都没反应呢？”年长者看着睡眼惺忪的同伴，使劲摇了摇对方的肩膀，“小孩子就是贪睡。快起来啦，生日晚宴就要开始，而我们的主角却还在这里呼呼大睡。”

“恩……恩。”Eithenen仍含糊不清地应着话。

“喂，nen，快清醒一下。不知道的还以为你被Irmo大人带去罗瑞恩花园了呢。”Finlaure话一出口，便觉着后悔了。恐惧，是的，从灵魂深处而来的恐惧猛然间袭向全身，令自己汗毛一凛，整个人都抖了一下。

此时，Eithenen 已经清醒了过来，看见举止怪异的Finlaure，好生奇怪道：“Laure，你怎么了？抽筋了？”

“没！”Finlaure撇了撇嘴，干脆地回答年幼者。而Eithenen则一脸将信将疑地看着他。

“laure。”Eithenen忽然又开口。

“又怎么了？”年长者有点不耐烦。

“laure有做过噩梦吗？”Eithenen觉得自己昏睡时似乎梦到了什么恐怖的事。

“那当然有啊。只要会做梦，都会有做噩梦的经历。”Finlaure斩钉截铁地说。

原本是打算在Eithenen 面前炫耀一番，没想到后者就只“哦”了一声。

“你梦到什么了？”这次轮到年长者好奇了。

Eithenen 愣了一会儿道：“不记得了。我想要想起来，可是……可是我一点头绪都没有。很多次了，今天的梦似乎格外清晰，可我却忘得更快。就好像有一股力量在阻挠着我，让我想不起那些事。”

“就像你碰到的琴弦一样？”Finlaure好奇道。

“哦，别提那些总是跟我作对的琴弦。”Eithenen觉得头疼。明明父亲Ecthelion是最擅长吹奏长笛的精灵之一，可他尝试了无数次练习了无数次，却连最基本的音阶都无法流利地吹出。Ecthelion看着自己已经非常努力却收获甚微的儿子，无奈之下只好把他送去竖琴领主那儿学弹奏竖琴。

然而，更神奇的事发生了。

每当Eithenen的手刚抚上琴弦，那银色的金属丝便应声崩断，有几次甚至直接割破了Eithenen的手指。最严重的一次，是Turukano所赠、精心雕琢、用料一流的木质乐器整个琴身爆裂。

“laure，我今生跟音乐和文法无缘。”Eithenen长叹道。

“我倒觉得你是被曼督斯给诅咒了，哈哈哈……”Finlaure后面说的话，Eithenen一句都没听进去，友人一句无心的玩笑，好似勾起了他心中一些被封存着的碎片，扎得心口生疼。直到Finlaure拖着他走出休息室，他的脑海里都翻滚着隆隆的巨响。那是传说中灵魂审判者的声音，那些有罪的都无法逃过他的眼睛。

【你将失去……错过……后悔……】那声音不断地重复道。

我失去什么？错过什么？又要后悔什么呢？

或许并不是真的记不清梦境，而是不敢想起来吧。就像是，倘若想起什么的话，会是非常恐怖的事呢。可在这蒙福的土地上，又有什么事情会令人感到如此恐惧呢？


	8. 恭喜当爹

第五纪元2126年，王之城货门

Mithare总管正在忙着清点那些刚刚结束长途旅行的货物。

“今天打八折，就当是你的彩礼啊！哈哈哈——”运送物资的领队豪爽的笑声，令Mithare禁不住想起古籍中描绘的那些小矮人。

“好啊，Ilmen，这么久不见都把我忘了是不是！竟敢到孩子满月才告诉我！下次别让我在看到你！”暴脾气的总管有些愠怒。

“哈哈！”被总管唤作Ilmen的领队继续调侃那个年轻人，“你这臭脾气跟爹简直是一个模子里刻出来的。怎么，不高兴啦？不高兴赶紧自己去找一个嫁了呀。跟你爹一样，赶紧生几个孩子，把烂摊子丢给他们，自己逍遥去咯。”

“别烦我！”总管撂下一句，又继续查着像卷宗一样的清单。

“哟哟哟，还害羞了。我说你也老大不小了，这年头女孩子们都喜欢年纪轻的，小心再过几百年就嫁不出去了哈！”Ilmen明知道Mithare就是个一点就着的类型，还偏要去惹他。

果然，Mithare猛地停下脚步，放下手里密密麻麻的清单，抬头死盯着Ilmen：“我就是还没碰到心仪的姑娘怎么着你了！而且我是娶，不是嫁！好歹我也是提里安城的一个后勤总管！”Mithare用力跺了一脚，继续忙手头的工作。

原本愣在原地的Ilmen看Mithare转身走开后又凑了上来：“唉，真可惜，你怎么是黑发呢。要是像你妈一样就好了，女孩子们喜欢金头发。好吧，其实我也挺喜欢金头发的。”

“我黑头发我自豪！”Mithare决定不要再去理这个话唠。

“哎呀，我跟你说哦。我住的那块儿，隔壁森林里那群辛达晚上酒吧灯火通明的，我可眼馋了好久。要不是怕饿着你家这群大老爷小公主的，我肯定天天去喝个痛快。你信不信等我那小家伙长大，我就撒手不管了嘿。喂，你说句话呀！”

“Ilmen，算我求你了好吧。能不能别叨叨个不停？！我现在工作！工作！我得清点你千里迢迢搞来的货！我得把这些结账后给内政送去。还有，王子和公主们可不是我家的……”总管顿了顿，“对了，你刚刚说你家那只小团子叫什么来着？”

听到Mithare竟然主动问起了自己刚满月的孩子，做父亲的心里那个激动啊，完全没法用语言形容啊。但要努力克制，恩，得表现得稳重些，好歹也是当爹的人了，跟Mithare这种小孩不一样。Ilmen清了清嗓子道：“Morifin。他叫Morifin。我想了一个晚上给他起的哦，有没有很文艺？”

“Mo-ri-fin？”Mithare有些疑惑地重复了一遍。

“对啊，就是Morifin。怎么样，很棒吧！”

“啊，很直白的名字，我喜欢。”Mithare突然说。

“我还以为你又要吐槽我呢。”Ilmen有些好奇。

“我真觉得这名字挺好的！”Mithare补充道。

“哦。”

“你‘哦’是什么意思！”Mithare又一次处在了爆炸的边缘。

“哈哈哈，没什么，小孩子。”Ilmen调侃道。

“就大了100岁有什么了不起的！”

“可我现在已经当爹了呀，嘻嘻。”Ilmen决定再逗逗他。

“哦。”Mithare淡然道。

“你这个‘哦’又是什么意思。”

“没啊，就是个语气词而已。”

“你还点不点货？”Ilmen突然提起Mithare手上的活计。

“啊！忘记了！都怪你！”

Finlaure正好从后院走过，细细品味着每周都会上演的一场总管与货车领队之间的巅峰对决。


	9. 让你告密

第五纪元2138年，王之城后院喷水池

“来，Mori乖，快叫哥哥。”一只墨色头发的小团子趴在Mithare总管的膝头。

“叔叔！”小团子笑着扯了扯总管鬓角垂下的黑色长辫。

“啊，真是不可爱，”Mithare伸手捏了捏团子的小脸蛋，“来，叫声哥哥，哥哥就给你糖吃好不好？”

“爸，Mithare叔叔好奇怪，明明都跟爸爸年纪了还要我叫他哥哥。”小团子用天真无邪的童声说了一段直插Mithare心刀的话。

“哈哈哈！Mithare你就放弃吧！我可是在家警告他很多次千万不能被你哄骗，否则就没有晚饭吃呢。”在一边旁观的年轻父亲终于忍不住大笑起来。

“Mori，你爹说的是真的吗？”见小团子用力点头，总管一脸同情地望着他道，“哦，我真为你感到难过Mori。太可怜了。Ilmen你怎么忍心伤害这么小的孩子呢。”

“额，总管大人今天是不是被刺激过头了？嘿，你该吃药了。”Ilmen又开启调侃模式。

Mithare打算不睬他，认真地看着小团子道：“Ilmen爸爸这么坏，Mori做我儿子吧，我一定天天给你吃大餐！”

看到Morifin听完Mithare的话，眨巴着大眼睛认真思考着这话的可行性。Ilmen急得一把把儿子抱了回去，“想要就自己生一个，别打我儿子注意。”

Mithare还没接话，Morifin突然一副快哭了的样子，道：“爸！你不是说我是Dior王的大树林里捡来的吗？你骗我！”

Ilmen一愣，哄儿子前先送了Mithare一记“都怪你”的眼刀，Mithare也努力回了一个“自作孽活该”的白眼。

“对了，你今天把宝贝儿子带来想干嘛呢？快说。”好不容易把闹腾的小团子安抚下来，Mithare觉得一向把Mori关在小镇上的Ilmen，今天这种反常举动一定有鬼。

“就为了让你父爱泛滥一下，然后赶紧找个人嫁了。你就是想要嫁给我，我也不介意的啦，哈哈！”Ilmen冲着总管挑挑眉。

“信不信我去武装部告你调戏良家妇男哦！把你抓起来扔去喂鹅！”Mithare腾的一下就血压爆表了。

“啊啊不逗你了，不逗你了。真没意思。”Ilmen让已经比同龄人高出好多的团子在膝头上坐坐好，一本正经的说，“其实吧，是我跟孩子他妈想让他学学地道的昆雅语。”

“嗯？然后？”总管有些好奇，这跟自己有什么关系？

“然后你知道的呀。我们隔壁就是辛达，我们那里又没啥学校，一般都把孩子直接送去Dior的大树林里学辛达语去了。可是我们得跟你这儿做买卖，不会昆雅语一路上肯定吃亏的。我就想你不是这儿总管嘛，城里面肯定有老师对不对？之前Turukano大人不是还开了一个学校，说是无论出身、无论地位，只要愿意来就有人教嘛。你看Mori现在已经这么大了，是该到学校里去学点正经知识了，跟我混到最后又得去赶马车了。你看……你能不能……”

“所以你叽叽歪歪说了这么一大堆，就是要我把你家Mori弄到城里来上学？”总管一脸很想吐槽的表情。

“对，对，对，就是这样！你理解得非常正确！”Ilmen一脸激动。

“这种事肯定没问题我帮你解决所以你能不能下次不要绕来绕去有话直说啊！”Mithare一口气，连个标点符号都没带，顺便敲了一下Ilmen的头。

完全无视了年幼者略显无礼的举动，Ilmen用力点头：“好好好！啊，我就知道Mithare最好了！一定要最地道的，最正宗的文法课哦！”

→_→（刀来了！）

“行行行，别要求高。你真要地道正宗的文法课，就该去敲曼督斯大人的门，好让他把语言大师的火魄之魂和他二儿子给放出来。”

“哦，你咋提起这么古早的事。对了听说之前第一家族有两个娃重生了？”Ilmen突然想起自己在辛达森林里听到的谣传。

Mithare忍不住扶额，道：“这都50多年前的事了好不好。”

“什么！这么惊世骇俗的事你都不告诉我！”

“你儿子出生的时候不也没告诉我嘛！”总管反驳。

“可那不一样，啊啊啊，别再拿我开涮了。对了，是哪两个啊？大儿子和二儿子吗？”Ilmen十分好奇。

“应该是最小的两个吧。原来的双胞胎。”

“咦，转世后反过来了么？”Ilmen依旧好奇心旺盛。

“真可惜，明明是双胞胎，今生却分成两家了。”Mithare惋惜道。

“啊，曼督斯大人这么狠啊！”Ilmen好像听到了什么很恐怖的消息，“那得好好活着，死了真可怕！”

Morifin一头雾水地听着两个大人你一句我一句的，他只好玩起了自己的头发。突然听得像石头落水“咚”得一声，两大一小的脑袋齐刷刷转头看向身后的喷泉池。一个穿着蓝袍的小男孩站在喷水池的对面，刚想伸手捡回掉在水底的一块小石子。

Ilmen刚想开口问是谁，Mithare却刷得一下站了起来道：“Eithenen，你怎么在这儿？”

蓝袍的小男生看了一下两个陌生的面孔，思索了一下，抬起头看Mithare说：“我刚刚跟Finlaure捉迷藏，侍女姐姐说他跑到后院来了，Mithare总管有看到他吗？”

“没。你们干嘛不在城里捉迷藏，外面这么大，怎么找？”Mithare觉得现在的小孩也挺有能耐的。

“恩，就是玩玩嘛。Mithare，你帮我捡一下那块石头好不好，我够不着。”男孩一脸期待地望着Mithare。

“哦，没问题啊。”正当Mithare挽起袖子，努力去够水底那块不起眼的黑色小石头时，突然听得Ilmen大喊了一声。还没反应过来就感觉被人猛地一推，接着完美地一头栽进了喷水池。他一脸愤怒地爬了起来，正想好好教育一下这个平时看着还挺乖的小领主，就被一头金发给闪瞎了眼。

Ilmen已经放下Morifin，撒开脚丫去追那两个捣蛋鬼。Finlaure拉着Eithenen一边死命地跑，一边大笑着喊道：“Mithare叫你昨天给爹他们告密！哈哈哈，今天变成落汤鹅！”

Mithare一脸无奈地听着Ilmen一边追，还一边指正不是“落汤鹅”而是“落汤鸡”，顺便回忆起昨天Finlaure拉着Eithenen逃文法课的事，然后……好吧自己确实是去打小报告了，可这是工作啊！工作！小孩一点都不懂得体谅总管的艰辛。Mithare看了一眼旁边呆呆地Morifin，越发觉得自己应该早点嫁了，生个孩子，把烂摊子都丢给娃。

不对，是应该早点娶个妻子。怎么办啊啊啊，完全被Ilmen给带过去了！


	10. 老师驾到

第五纪元2219年，王之城学院初级班

“听说今天是新老师来上课呢！”A小灵通冲进教室尖声道。

“哎，不是竖琴家族的美女姐姐么？”B花痴女失望。

“好难过啊啊啊！”C花痴男更加失望。

“我刚刚好像看见新老师了！”A小灵通继续透露自己的小道消息。

“是吗是吗？是男老师还是女老师呀？”D男抢着问。

“真希望是个大帅哥，要是他能看上我就好了。”E花痴女一脸期待。

“喂，要不要这样。连老师都没瞧见。”F班长自称班里最成熟的、最理性的一只。

走廊里远远地脚步声，小精灵们灵敏的耳朵瞬间捕捉到了这一信号。在F班长的一声令下后，原本小小的聚众讨论一哄而散，大家都乖乖地坐在自己的小板凳上，膝盖上搁着微缩版竖琴。等待自己心目中老师的到来。

“Morifin，你说是新老师是男的还是女的。”D男仍然坚持不懈。自打70多年前的一天，Morifin在王之城总管Mithare的带领下插班进教室，大家都对这个年纪小却高个的男孩产生了极大的好奇心，特别是……

“男的吧。”Morifin思索了一下，回答旁边的D男。班里大半的男生发出了哀嚎。

“安静！老师快到了！”F班长急得脸都涨红了。终于在新老师踏上教室外的走廊前，把班里一片鬼哭狼嚎给镇压了下去。一张张小脸蛋屏气凝神，激动地望着教室右前方洒满着Anar光芒的教室前门。

靴子敲击地面发出了清脆的声响，小脑袋们默默地数着，一下、两下、三下……十五下！快到了！

果然！洒满日月光辉的十八道仍充满童真的视线“唰”的一下直指门口，他们期待着……期待着……

老师在明媚的日光中，缓步走入教室。蓝色的长袍边缘绣着金银双树的象征符号，腰际用一根金色的丝带束紧，竖琴被夹在左手长袖下。文服的衣领一本正经地扣到了最后一颗纽扣，上面别着第二家族红蓝金白相间的纹章。

“哇！”教室内爆发出震耳欲聋的惊叹，小脑袋们因为坐在凳子上的劣势，总是从下而上才能看全并不是非常高挑的新老师。此刻他们的目光都聚焦在新老师的脸上，全班似乎都被新老师的容貌所倾倒了。

老师容貌美丽自不必说，老师浓密的黑眉好似远山黛，眼中包含的光辉更是小精灵们在除了校长以外的长者眼中从未见得的。白皙的皮肤，直挺的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇。鸦羽般漆黑的秀发中缠着数根金丝，在Anar的衬托下闪闪发光。

妈呀！跟竖琴姐姐根本不是一个级别、英气逼人、俊朗的大美女啊啊啊！可怜的竖琴姐姐在办公室收拾东西时，连打了好几个喷嚏。

要不是看到属于王者之家象征的纹章，班里几个胆子大些的男生大概都要跳起来尖叫“老师嫁我”一类的话了。年龄差太多？没啊，应该没差多少岁吧。新老师就像一个仍处于青年期的小公主，大概或许可能比只有90多岁的Morifin都高不到哪里去，而年纪最大的F班长都已经有300多岁了呢。更何况，年龄对精灵来说从来都不是问题。Elrond大人不是还娶了他的远房祖母（是这么叫么？银冠大人）吗？小脑袋们飞速运转。

哇噢噢噢噢！老师笑了，有没有？！哇，还笑得这么害羞！班里基本上不论男女，都已经处于重度花痴状态，并把老师当做“埃尔达第一花”来看了。有些男生还暗自发誓，一定要拿下竖琴课的第一名！

可惜理想很丰满，现实很骨感，其实事实并非如此。而且，基本上都是小不点们被Irmo大人啃出来的大过天脑洞。

新老师在心中小小地鼓励了一下自己，开口道：“大家好，我是Nolofinwe殿下的长子Findekano，也就是你们校长的大哥。非常遗憾，你们原先的竖琴老师因一些事，将要离开学校了。我很荣幸受Turvo，啊，是Turukano校长的邀请，来担任你们的竖琴老师。希望在仅剩20多年的校园时光中，我们能愉快地相处。恩……”青年优雅地将束辫的长发顺道肩后，发现下面十八个小脑袋没啥反应，问道，“恩，有什么问题吗？”

教室内所有的眼睛都瞪得大大的，黑灰蓝金各异的虹膜中充满了日月双辉之色，变得惊异又困惑。Findekano确信自己是听到了什么，像是玻璃碎了一地的声音。

在全班为新老师不是女孩子，新老师竟然还是诺多现今的第一王子，新老师还是校长的哥哥，新老师浑身散发着光芒……诸如此类毫无营养的事塞住了大脑的时，Findekano趁机回忆了一下今天早上的事。


	11. 古早的琴

第五纪元2219年，王之城第二家族王长子卧室

“Findekano你这只懒虫，快给我起来。”早已一袭蓝袍穿戴整齐的校长左手提着自己过长的袖摆，右手捏住还赖在床上不肯动“埃尔达之花”的尖耳朵，用！力！扯！

“Turvo，你放手啊啊啊！疼疼疼疼疼！！”Findekano一个激灵从床上蹦了起来，“谋杀啊！Turukano校长大人你的教养呢？竟对自己的亲哥做出这种无礼的事！”某朵“埃尔达之花”瞪着大大的眼睛，一脸气鼓鼓的表情。

“真遗憾。第一家族的王长子殿下，由于您重生的时间比我晚得多，所以我现在是你大哥！小-Fin-do，快叫声哥。”说完Turukano便毫无形象地大笑起来，他走开去靠着一边的书桌道，“大嫂都起来了，大哥竟然还在赖床，果然是个小孩。”Turukano笑着看着大哥未打理的一头翘毛和气得通红地脸颊，Findo现在就是使出十八般武艺都打不过比他高出两个头的自己。大哥正在非常努力地瞪！自！己！嘛，毕竟小了一个多纪元，哦呵呵，上辈子欠的债终于要还了。

“不！是！小！孩！”Findekano义正言辞道，“Turvo你给我收敛点，看我1000年后来不来收拾你！”气炸了的“埃尔达之花”翻身下床，一副要揍人的表情。结果还没等他冲到自家得意忘形的二弟面前，一大块布扑了过来，直接把Findekano狠狠地盖在了地上。当门口传来熟悉的笑声时，Findekano也顿时没了怒气。

“哟，大嫂都来亲自叫起床了。大哥你还说你不是小孩，哈哈哈！”Turukano笑着看着正在毯子里拼命挣扎的大哥，看他好不容易找到了个出口把头钻了出来，还顶了一头比起先更杂乱的翘毛。

“Anne！你也帮着Turvo欺负我！”Findekano无辜地抬头看着比自己还高出许多的妻子。

“Findo忘记了吗？昨天晚上你有乖乖答应Turvo去代竖琴课的哦。学校的孩子们都已经早早起床背着书包上学堂啦，而他们新的竖琴老师还抱着被子不想起床，说出去岂不让人笑掉大牙。”Vanessa（是的就是努曼诺尔谱系里的名字，谢谢TianA的建议~）

“啊！我忘记了！”Findekano脸上浮现了惊恐的表情，他转向一旁更加高大的二弟，“校长大人我错了，我马上去换衣服。”

“你还要洗漱梳头和吃早饭。”Vanessa笑着把自己的丈夫拉了起来，“对了，Artanoro明晚要来吃晚饭哦，你别忘了。”

一想到比自己还大了四千多岁，还重生在了第三家的儿子，Findekano的嘴角不住地抽搐。你们会玩的。算了，父亲还比自己小了50岁，谁怕谁！

于是，接下来的一段时间。Findekano以光速穿上教师的服装，在他束腰带的同时，Vanessa照例给他的头发中编上金丝。接着，“埃尔达之花”毫无形象地风卷残云般扫荡了早饭。抱起桌边Irisse拿下来的……咦！咦！咦！

“Irisse！这个！这个不是Makalure的竖琴吗？！”一手触到了那颗已经封存于遥远历史中的八芒星，依然绽放着它还沐浴在双圣树下的光芒。

“恩？”Irisse凑过来看了一眼道，“哦——之前建学校的时候，因为第一家空着，你三叔就去曼督斯问你大伯房子和里头的东西还要不要。你知道，他恩……近期也不会出来。你大伯说让我们自由处理，Turvo说留在那里积灰也是浪费，更何况还是双树纪的，古董啥的质量肯定超棒，用来教学也算是大材小用了。”

“Irisse，你有布条吗？”

“有啊，哥，你要干嘛？”白公主绝对好生奇怪。

“我得把这个纹章绑起来。”Findekano说。

“你这是干嘛呀？”Irisse绝对更加无法理解大哥的脑回路了，曾经就他俩跟第一家的堂哥们关系最好，这个好像没啥可忌讳的吧。

“万一学生里有正好遇上那三次不幸的重生精灵，我岂不是自讨没趣？”Findekano补充。

“哼，随你。”Irisse在餐桌旁丢下了刚刚取来的白布条，回身离开。

然而Findekano的思绪早已飘到了之前偷听门口五个侍卫的对话中……

【你听说了吗？Pityafinwe和Telufinwe殿下重生了，夏日之门那天晚上跟Nerdanel夫人抱头痛哭呢！】

【那是谁？】新生的侍卫对第一家族一无所知。

【哎呀，就是那个疯狂的堕落精灵最小的两个儿子。Amrod和Amras总该知道吧，红发双子啊。】

【不知道。】看来是第三四纪元的新生儿了，没啥共同语言。

【孩子你真年轻。】

【我当然不像你们，都是上古的重生老精！】

【啊，不理你……对了，那么说Namo大人之前的话是骗我们的咯？】

【什么话？】

【第一家没有资格重生啊。】

【切，肯定又是那个火魄之魂在曼督斯干了什么好事。】

【他从来就没干过什么好事。】

【他儿子也是。】

【听说后来在中土又发动了两次亲族残杀！】

【谁？他儿子？叫什么来着，我有点忘了。】

【Nelyafinwe。第三芬威。瞧这名字起得，根本就是不把Nolofinwe大人放在眼里！】

【这种精就不该被放出来！】

【就是就是！】

【你们也消停点，这都第五纪元了，还在絮絮叨叨第一纪元的事。】

【你懂啥！你不是穿冰峡的时候就掉下去了吗？】

【这么久远的事再搬出来说有意思吗？！】

……

Maitimo，都过去这么久了，人们的怨气还是这么大。我死后你究竟干了些什么呀？！


	12. 群山之巅

第五纪元2219年，罗瑞恩花园

两个小脑袋正在努力地爬着罗瑞恩的台阶。台阶又高又长，但是精灵的耳朵可以听得很远，此时花园里的动静，外面听得一清二楚。

“外婆，算外孙我求你了。您哪怕不原谅外公，您就回去见一见外公好吗？他都念叨了您几千年了……当年好歹也是夫妻一场，别就因为一颗宝钻闹脾气到现在……您就算不肯见外公，来见见我和Nimloth，还有Elured和Elurin也好啊……外婆……”

“Melian，你就去一次吧。你看你外孙和曾孙都来回跑了这么多次了……反正罗瑞恩永远都会向你敞开大门的，去一次森林也无妨……”

“不要，你们都走开，别来烦我。Irmo大人，说吧，Elu-Thingol他们给了您什么好处，您竟然帮他们说话。我的爱是那样毫无意义，区区一颗Silmaril，就迷得他神魂颠倒。我明明知道……明明知道那宝钻上染满了鲜血，饱含着诅咒，而我却没能及时阻止他……你们都不懂……都不懂……”原本的悲叹化为抽泣之声，渐渐地渐渐地平息了下去。

过了好一阵，久到两个小精灵都快爬上最后一段台阶了，“外婆，您好好休息。Dior不打扰您，先走一步。”

“孩子，路上慢走。”那位刚刚被称为Irmo大人的声音回道。

于是，当Finlaure和Eithenen爬上最后一级台阶时，正好碰上了刚刚从罗瑞恩花园出来的Dior。Dior憋了一肚子苦水，又吃了他第4377次闭门羹，还有那颗绽放着美丽光华、害死了无数人、每晚在天上飞来飞去的宝钻，想想就来气。哦对，还有那六个费诺里安，三个把命留在了多瑞亚斯，真是活该！那几个就该烂在曼督斯直至埃尔达终结。那个金头发的好像叫Celegorm，那两个黑头发……咦！咦！咦！

Dior一低头正好撞见了气喘吁吁的Finlaure和Eithenen，吓得心中一惊。Dior觉得自己可能也是老眼昏花了（虽然精灵并不会），明明是两个小孩怎么可能啦。更何况他们的衣服上绣着诺多第二家族的纹章，是第二家的哪两个小孩吧。想想自己的女婿也是第二家的后人，心里瞬间轻松许多。Dior心中暗暗给自己打气，回去再跟外公商量商量，总有一天得把外婆接回去。想罢，便如同踏着风一般轻快地走下台阶。

Eithenen心里想着，啊，个高真好，走个楼梯都那么轻松。

Finlaure则想着，奇怪，这叔叔好像哪里见过……算了精灵都看不出年龄，人家可能还是双树纪的老精呢。咦，不对，爹哋也是双树纪的老精。

Finlaure一把将还落在后面的Eithenen拽上了台阶，两个小精灵都感觉自己快脱力了（也可能是高原反应）。“Eithenen快点，我们得在Isil升起前回到提里安。”

“我……我知道，Finlaure……接……接下来该往哪儿走？”顺着Eithenen手指的方向，Finlaure发现他们正处于罗瑞恩花园入口处的中央喷泉，就像书里头画的那样。但是，那些紫藤所缠绕出的门和冬青围起来的绿色通道似乎多了些。“该走哪个门呢？”Eithenen又小声问了一遍。

“您不用再劝我了，大人。”正在两只小精灵思索着该往何处走时，刚刚的女声又响起，有脚步声离中央喷泉越来越近。小精灵下意识转身，正好对上了来着的双眸。漆黑的眼睛中蕴含着昔日双树的光辉，显得闪闪发亮。Finlaure和Eithenen霎时觉得被她一眼看穿了灵魂，肉体好像只是个虚假的伪装，在神明的面前一切的谎言显得如此可笑。Finlaure自己都没察觉，他畏惧着这视线而向后退了一步。

而看见Finlaure和Eithenen的Melian也一下子呆住了，她立刻定了定神回头向身后喊了一句：“Irmo大人，有两个孩子找您。”Melian又回头看了一眼两个不速之客和那个欢快奔腾地喷泉，匆匆离开。

趁传说中的Irmo大人还没出现，Eithenen捏了下Finlaure的手低声道：“那位阿姨生气了。”

“你怎么知道？”Finlaure觉得奇怪。

“喷泉告诉我的。她刚刚看了一眼喷泉，泉水在向我们咆哮。”

“nen你想多了吧。”Finlaure挠了挠头，不以为意。

“问候汝安，Glorfindel之子Finlaure。问候汝安，Ecthelion之子Eithenen。”温和如同梦境一般的声音从围绕中央喷泉的七个门洞中飘了出来，“吾乃罗瑞恩花园之主，主宰梦境和欲望的Irmo。孩子何事相求？”

“Irmo大人，”大能者刚说完，Eithenen就着急地接着问，“Irmo大人是梦神吧。”

“吾即梦本身，又将梦从汝处捕获，汝可唤吾为梦神。”Irmo话一出口，Finlaure就在心里吐槽了一句，能不能好好说话。

“Irmo大人是梦神的话，Eithenen，Ecthelion之子Eithenen有一事相求，不知大人能否圆nen这个心愿。”

“只要是吾能帮上的，首生儿女的请求吾必应之。”

“大人，nen在一天之内无法赶到曼督斯询问Namo大人，因而来向您寻求帮助。您与Namo大人是兄弟，nen猜想您或许知晓一些精灵重生方面的事。”

“恩，汝猜测有据，确实如此。”

“那，请问Irmo大人……大人，请问Eithenen是不是重生的精灵呢？Eithenen前世是不是犯下了什么不可饶恕的过错，您才会每日在梦中反复告诫我。然而梦醒之后，一切都如同阳光下的雾霭一般蒸发飘散。Eithenen到底是谁？我又是谁呢？Irmo大人，您能帮帮我吗？”

见大能者对Eithenen的话语没有起一丝反应，Finlaure在一旁补充道：“Irmo大人，您能帮Eithenen解决这个烦恼吗？如果不能的话，能不能麻烦您不要每晚都托梦给Eithenen呢？nen真的已经很累了。”

“这是哥哥的意思。当然，如果你希望，我可以不再托梦于你。”Irmo半响开口说道。

“真的吗？”得到大能者点头以示肯定的答复后，Eithenen来不及欢欣便追问道，“这么说，Eithenen果然是从等待大殿重生的，Irmo大人知道我的前世吗？”

“这……根据约定，抱歉，吾无可奉告。”

“不，已经很感谢您了。非常谢谢您，Irmo大人！”

“该道歉的是我们，未经允许擅自进入了您的花园。打扰您了。”Finlaure补充。

“无妨。如有需要，欢迎汝再次前来。”Irmo将两人送至花园门口。

“谢谢Irmo大人，再见！”两个小精灵蹦蹦跳跳地下了漫长的阶梯。Eithenen离开时抬头望了望高大的梦神，脸上露出了幸福的神情。

不对，大能者心想。这不是幸福，是对于失去回忆的无可奈何和被现世困扰的痛苦，这笑容积淀了数千年岁月，早已不是那个在维尔玛和提里安城洋溢着欢乐的笑容了。金色的琴弦和流水般的嗓音……

Nienna好像还有些想念你的歌曲呢……哦，还有Namo那个一根筋的傻哥哥……

忽的听见台阶下传来小精灵的对话，Irmo立刻停止了思绪，认真偷听了起来。

“Laure，我就知道我是重生的精灵。我好羡慕你啊，新生的小精灵真开心。”

“Nen，你个傻瓜，等你想起前世的事情来，我猜你一定是个博学多才的大师。到时候，连书都不用念了。可能竖琴弹得比竖琴家族的老师都溜呢。”

“Laure你就会拿我寻开心！新生的小精灵多好呀，无忧无虑的。”

“有什么好啊！对了，等你记忆恢复了之后，你一定要跟我说说曼督斯里是长什么的。我问了我爹好多次，他每次都调侃我有本事自己进去看。真是亲爹啊！”Finlaure仰天长叹。

“才不要呢！说不定前世死在什么中土的战争中了，一定是件可怕的事……快走了啦，Mithare总管肯定发现我们又翘课了，晚上又该被父亲训了。”

“再训下次还是照溜不误，哈哈哈——”Finlaure大笑起来，拉着Eithenen往山下直冲，引得Eithenen一阵惊呼。

啊，算了，现在也挺好的。站在罗瑞恩花园门口的Irmo想……

“Orome，你还要在那里呆多久。那孩子现在就是看见你，也不会想起什么来。”Irmo朝其中一扇紫藤架起的门走去。

“唉，还是小时候有礼貌。”伟大的猎手感叹，顺便揉了揉一旁白色小狗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“下次别带宠物进我花园，到时候我又该给妮弗瑞迪尔（一种白花，Luthien出生时盛开在多瑞亚斯。没错，就是Melian大大种的！）捉小虫了！”

“哦。”猎手抱起小狗往花园深处走去。

“喂，我说的话你到底有没有听进去！”气炸了的梦神决定今晚一定要让猎手做个超级恐怖的噩梦。


	13. 翘课被抓

“Eithenen。”觉着自己老爹快要爆发的Eithenen只能默默地祈求了一下Elbereth大大，“为什么又翘课？”

跟Eithenen同时想偷偷溜回家的Finlaure也同时被Glorfindel逮住，旁边还站着第二家的总管Mithare。哦！准是那个家伙告的密。咦，怎么Findekano大人也在。

“是我的主意，Ecthelion叔叔。跟Eithenen没有关系。”Finlaure使出万年护幼技能，感觉好像以前也有过类似的事情，只是又有些不同。

“Finlaure，你去跟你爸说，我问的是Eithenen。Eithenen，回答我。作为你的父亲，我有权利知道你今天去了哪里。”

“我，我跟Finlaure去学校后院的小树林里玩了。”“我带Eithenen去图娜山下的小镇上玩了。”两个孩子同时说出了两个不一样的答案后，除了Ecthelion，其他三个大人都忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

“Laure，我当年带着你Ec叔叔偷偷溜出去玩的时候，还知道回来给大人报告时统一战线呢！”Glorfindel毫不留情地吐槽了一番儿子，“算了算了，小孩不愿意说就别逼他们了。说不准真有什么要紧事呢。”金花领主拉过一旁仍旧一脸严肃的Ecthelion，打算放弃这场无意义的追问。“我们先去吃晚饭啦，你们也快点来哦。行啦Ec，来，笑一个。”

“哦，原来今天翘课的是你们两个小家伙。” Findekano刚刚从学校回来，还穿着教室的服装，“我就说怎么好像有两个位子是空的，教室的学生还一个劲儿的跟我说没有缺人。下次得问Turvo去要份名单。”

“咦，今天是殿下去上的课吗？”Finlaure决定立马转移话题。

“是呀，当然是我。啊真可惜，你们错过了我重生之后的第一堂授课。”Findekano一脸遗憾地说。

“咦，殿下是代了竖琴课吗？”Finlaure继续问。

“是呀是呀，不然呢？”

“哎呀，殿下您搞错啦。我跟Eithenen本来就不上竖琴课呢，您今天代的是初级班的课吧，我们基础班啦。”Finlaure一点都不想谈到竖琴， Eithenen对乐器几乎是一窍不通，尤其是竖琴。正在Finlaure思索着怎么跳过这个尴尬的话题时，由远及近的脚步声救了他。

“Mithare叔叔！”Morifin抱着一打书跑了过来，“咦，Findekano殿下也在！”

“呀，Morifin上完课了呀！今天有乖乖听老师的话吗？”Mithare总管打趣道。

“当然有啊。咦，你们不是之前把Mithare叔叔推到喷泉池里去的……哇，Mithare叔叔，原来你这么招孩子记恨！”Morifin故作惊讶。

“我的好Mori，请你体谅体谅一个后勤总管的难处。对了，今天不许挑食。否则Ilmem又该说我让你营养不良了。”Mithare一脸郁闷。

“对了，还有Findekano殿下，恩……殿下？”Mithare抬头看向自己对面的王长子，发现对方正看着Morifin一脸出神。

“啊啊！哦，什么事？” 总管叫了几次，王长子才回过神来。

好吧，刚刚趁乱两个翘课的小家伙早就跑得没影了。现在殿下又在开小差，哦，天哪今天是怎么了？


	14. 梦里花落

我知道我是谁了……

对……我知道。

曾经，在很遥远的过去。

我存在于这片蒙福的土地上。

那里有峰峦叠嶂的群山，葱茏茂密的森林，欢快奔跑的鸟兽……

一切，显得是那样遥远。

我畏惧森林。

我曾经跟着父亲来到过提里安城的边缘，那里是辛达精灵Dior的大树林。我遇上了森林的两位王子Elured和Elurin。

我曾说过，有些扎根于灵魂深处的东西是不会改变的。我看得出，他们从我的身上看到了某个精灵的影子。他们在恨他，一个只存在于遥远记忆中的精灵。

当天晚上，我努力在Turukano大人的图书馆里寻找一些记载中洲的史籍。Eithenen翻了几本就睡着了。

我反到一本远渡重洋而来，用辛达语记载的书。书的封面上用昆雅语写着——“致那些远去的亡灵，亲爱的多瑞亚斯”。我偷偷把书带出了图书馆，在家里硬是用辛达-昆雅字典给从头到尾读了一遍。那个金发费诺里安的部下将年仅6岁的Elured和Elurin丢进了森林。

金发的费诺里安……

Celegorm……

Turkafinwe……

————————

“Laure，我就知道我是重生的精灵。我好羡慕你啊，新生的小精灵真开心。”Eithenen的声音又在耳畔响起。

Eithenen，我的好朋友……

Kano，我的好哥哥……

对不起……

就让我再假装一会儿Finlaure吧……

对，Finlaure是个无忧无虑的、新生的小精灵……


	15. 左手之剑

第五纪元2227年，王之城学院

“竖琴姐姐！哈哈哈——”初级班的学生们很快就同他们新的竖琴老师Findekano殿下打成一片。精生第一印象也是格外重要的，因此，王长子首次登场给学生心中留下的阴影，就化为了他的又一个绰号。连尊贵的王子殿下都不以为然，学生们更是玩得欢欣。

“你们这群小鬼，有你们这么称呼王长子殿下的吗？”Otsoril一边单手束发带，一边严肃地教育不知天高地厚的小家伙。

今天是初级班的学生们第一节剑术课程。Otsoril照例被Turukano找来授课，虽然他觉得校长大人是一脸的不快。自从那夜顺利地找回了前世的记忆后，感觉家里人对自己的态度都十分微妙。自己今生的亲哥都跑过来问，将来应该称呼自己弟弟，还是应该叫Telufinwe堂兄。哦，真是醉了！不过还好，无论是什么破事，Cunim这位曾经的双生哥哥总是陪伴着他，也算是一点心理安慰了。

这不，前两天就向曾曾祖父申请要教授文法。Turukano对Pityafinwe曾经的文法水平表示质疑。哥还义正言辞地宣称，自己此生继承了Elrond擅长的文法细胞。最终的结果则是被拉去旁听了校长的文法课。就最终的考试结果来看，确实比上辈子进步了不少。

对了，顺便，Turukano还把成绩单寄给了妈妈，好忧伤。

“竖琴姐姐？哈哈，堂兄你的绰号真是越来越多了。”Otsoril忍不住调侃道，引来了学生们的哄笑。

“喂，别闹！”Findekano忍不住扶额。

“竖琴姐姐是埃尔达之花~埃尔达的花朵开遍小图娜~”班长带头起哄哼了一首童谣。Findekano确信自己是看见了Otsoril挪揄的眼神。(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻还有没有天理啊！

“来来来，我们不闹了哈！来一人取一把木剑拿好。好，排好队。”Otsoril不管已经气得跳脚的堂哥，招呼着学生们准备上课，“咦，不是，你们干嘛都把剑拿左手啊。换右手，我们先学单手剑，之后再练双手刃。”

“Atar说了，用左手的小精灵会聪明。”A小灵通抢先说。

“是的是的，Atar和Amal都这么说。”B同学接道。

“Mori一直用左手写字，他文法课成绩最好了！”C同学一脸羡慕的说道。

“Otsoril老师，我们想学左手剑！”D男补充。

“对呀对呀，左手剑特别帅气！一定超级帅气！”E女一脸憧憬。

“我们还会学双手刃么？哇哦，那一定更棒！”G同学期待。

“老师老师，Mori之前给我们看过左手剑，真的超神奇！”F班长也是喜欢起哄的之一。

“老师，不好意思。其实，我……”Morifin觉得实在是有些尴尬，“老师？”

“咦？怎么Findekano老师也？”班长发现情况不妙。

“老师？”全班18个小精灵看着走神的两位老师，疑惑地问道。

——————

桑戈洛锥姆的毒烟黑火实在是过于浓烈了，是谁困在那陡峭的崖壁上啊。

“非常感谢这些时日陪我练剑，我该怎么感谢你好呢？”

“你快点恢复起来是对我最好的报答了。”

“对不起……”

“如果是洛斯加的事，你就不必再提了。”

……

——————

“大哥，我们这样真的好吗？丢下他们悄悄离去。”

“父亲一定会派人回去接二叔他们的。”

“哦，好吧。Ambarussa，我先去睡一会儿。”

“哦，好啊……”


	16. 六汇七河

好不容易回过神来的两位老师心照不宣地对视了一眼，Findekano示意Otsoril开始上课，自己就在一旁看看。

第六感发达的小精灵们最终还是心不甘情不愿地学了右手剑，但下课后他们都缠着两位老师听关于左手剑的故事。左手剑在老师心中肯定是个什么独特的意象，不然怎么会发这么长时间的呆。不告诉我们就向校长揭发老师不认真上课。

小精灵们怎么会这么讨人厌。Findekano心中感叹了第N遍。

而Morifin为自己擅长左手剑，导致影响上课而十分纠结。

“大家别闹。”Findekano哀叹道。

“老师，抱歉……我……”Morifin觉得自己很抱歉，可是又不知道该抱歉些什么。明明是那群小精灵们太闹腾了。

就在大家争着吵着要听故事时，基础班的学生们也下课了。Turukano从学院另一头的走廊缓步走来，“Otsoril老师，你是不是该管管学生，让他们安静一些？我隔着图娜山都能听到你们的喧哗声了。”

然而Otsoril还没开口，有学生就抢先道：“校长大人学识最渊博了！校长大人一定也知道左手剑的故事！”剩下的十多个小精灵，除了Morifin纷纷附和。

Turukano一听到这个词，眉头骤然紧蹙。他在走廊处拐了个弯，一步一级楼梯，踩得有种地面都要裂开的感觉。“Otsoril，我记得我们曾经有过约定。”

“是的，校长，我并没有忘记。”Otsoril收起方才练习用的木剑，转向一脸怒容的堂兄。

“你们约定了什么？怎么都不告诉我一声？”Findekano从一旁的花坛上纵身一跃，轻盈地落在了Turukano面前，他轻轻歪了下头，“校长，你们约定了什么呀？说来给我听听。”

还没等Turukano和 Otsoril开口，基础班的几个调皮的小鬼，就蹦蹦跳跳地跑下了台阶，冲到了剑术练习的平台上，“Otsoril老师，我们要玩木剑！给我一把好不好？”

“我也要我也要！”“我也是！”Turukano回眸一瞥，看见那个带头捣乱的果真是Glorfindel家的山大王，真是胃疼。

“现在不是剑术课时间，按照课表安排，现在快去食堂吃中饭。”Turukano尽量稳住自己的心情，一定得把刚刚那件事搞清楚。

“校长大人，这跟Otsoril老师没有关系，是我们自己想学左手剑！”班长就是胆子大。

“哥，额……”Turukano一时心烦意乱，感觉喊得不太对，马上改口道，“Findekano老师，你们到底在干什么？”

“弟，这么一本正经累不累。”Findekano很不给面子的“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

Turukano独白：我的内心是崩溃的，说好的革命友谊呢(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

“所以说，左手剑的事？”Turukano再度开口。

“左手剑？”正在把Otsoril刚刚收好的一捆木剑拆散的Finlaure抬起头问。

“Finlaure，把剑放回去。行了行了，大家快去食堂吃中饭……”Otsoril终于拿出了一点老师的威严，当那个似乎成了全班同学崇拜对象的高个男孩擦身而过时，他伸手拦了那个紧张的孩子一下，“Morifin你留一下。我想，我应该还有些事要请教你一下。”

“别紧张，Morifin。Otsoril他吓唬你呢。”Findekano对这个他充满好奇的孩子眨眨眼。

“Finlaure，Eithenen，我们聊大人的事，你们快去吃饭呢。”Turukano回头发现，还有一金一黑两个小脑袋等在身后。

“不不不，我相信这个故事是关系到王之城王族的。这个故事我应该听听，说不定Atar也希望能知道呢。”Finlaure对一些事总是格外敏感。

Turukano正打算清好场开问，没想到，还没开口又被一阵脚步声打断。跑来的是气喘吁吁的Mithare总管，不远处刚刚办完教师资格证的Cunim看见自家一帮亲戚都拥在剑术场地，好奇地凑过来看。

“咦，你们这是干嘛？”Cunim讪笑着走过来看热闹。

“Turukano大人，Nolofinwe大人找……咦，Morifin你怎么在这……Finlaure？Eithenen？你们在干什么？”这阵容都可以去护戒了！Mithare心里嘀咕。Morifin、Finlaure跟Eithenen这仨小鬼不会犯了什么事被逮着了吧？


	17. 沉默坦白

“Atar！回来！”金发的重生者担心被发现，尽全力压低声音。看着这大好时机的，结果某个刚谈判得好好的小孩临阵脱逃了。他撇撇嘴，回望了一眼剑术场地，只得回身去追。机会？算了，如今在蒙福的维林诺，精灵们享受着无尽的寿命和快乐的时光，恐怕最廉价的也莫过于时间了。以后总会有机会的。

————————

“所以？额……诸位在做什么呢？”Mithare环视了一圈，见除了Morifin之外无人反应，便继续自己的事务，“Turukano大人，Nolofinwe大人找您有急事。”

“哼，现在所有的事都归三叔管，父亲能有什么事。说不定就跟大哥前天要玩捉迷藏一样。”Turukano想想自己之前真是被少年老爸整得够呛。然而，整归整，老爸还是老爸，“Mithare，我现在还有些事要处理，你先把那两个小鬼，”Turukano指了指Finlaure和Eithenen，“顺便带回去叫他们好好吃饭。你回去跟父亲说，要是他想找人玩的话，大哥没课就回去陪他玩，我今天下午还有学校的事务要处理。或者母亲在家的话，让母亲帮忙处理一下。”

“额……这个……”Mithare觉得今天的Turukano殿下是不是吃了什么炸药包？他求助似的看向一旁的Findekano。

王长子摇摇头，走到靠在对墙上的小金花和小涌泉面前，两个小家伙还没来得及反应。英勇的Findekano大人，就把他们一手一个给提了起来。

“我回去找父亲，Mithare跟我一起回去。Turvo，你也适可而止些，又不是什么原则性的问题。”

“你根本就是打心底里期待费诺七子重生！”Turukano话一出口，就有些后悔了，几道眼刀冷冷地削了过来，“……你还是快回去吧，哥。”

“堂兄，你这地图炮开得可有些厉害了。好歹我跟Ambarussa还在这里呢。”Cunim单手拿着文法书，抱着手臂拦在了Otsoril面前。

眼看着几个上古老精间一触即发的态势，Mithare一把拉过在暴风中心的Morifin道，“Turukano殿下，Mithare跟Findekano殿下先走一步，一会儿Nolofinwe大人该找我了。先行告退。”Findekano默契地向Mithare点点头，留下了一金一银一黑三个不同发色的精灵。

————————

“要是Turukano殿下也跟Findekano殿下一样亲切就好了。”Finlaure早就奋力挣脱了Findekano的手，整了整自己被弄皱的衣领，拉着Eithenen蹦蹦跳跳地在前头跑着。

“恩？”被小孩子突然夸了一句的Findekano愣是没反应过来。

“对了，Mithare叔叔，”这次轮到Morifin开口了，“校长是不是很不喜欢左手剑呢？”

“啥？左手剑？这我不太清楚。是双树纪的那些事吧，Findekano殿下知道……殿下？”看见Findekano的神色瞬间坠入了思忆中，Mithare不安地询问了一声。

“你们这些新生的小精灵别这么随意地谈论几千年前的伤心事啊……你们都不知道，不知道当时发生了什么，那些事在神明庇佑的如今根本无法想象！”

Findekano一瞬间似乎又回到了双树纪的维林诺，长辈间的嫌隙并没有影响到芬威家族的第三代。仿佛还能看到，在曾经提里安城内的绿林中，自己在同Maitimo和Moryo说笑，Makalaure在抓着Findarato练习竖琴，Turko在同Irisse打趣，Artanis在一旁毫不犹豫地拆他的台，Turvo在跟Artaresto、Angaroto和Aikanaro下棋，Pityo和Telvo则缠着他们年纪最小的哥哥，Kurvo也很耐心地给他们将故事听。

虽然在之后漫长的岁月中，Melkor的谎言和之后诸多不幸之事离间了他们，但是他希望有朝一日能重现过去的景象，把那些在中洲和曾经的蒙福之地没有说完的话告诉他们。因为在寂静的等待大殿，除非是曼督斯亲自允诺，否则灵魂根本无法触及彼此。

那儿太漫长了，所以灵魂才无比渴望获得肉体；那儿太寂寞了，所以我们才希望被赦免去迎接审判与新生。直到第四纪元末，曼督斯说第一家族将被剥夺重生的资格。是的，很多人都很高兴，为那些曾给他们带去灾难的死神将永远被囚禁在孤独与黑暗之中。因此在发现双胞胎重生时，二三家都尽力不让消息外传，以确保提里安将来的和平发展，三叔是这么说的。

“左手剑说的是Maitimo大哥对不对？”走在前头的金发精灵突然一个回身，Findekano分明看着那双明澈的水蓝色眼睛逐渐褪色，那熟悉的铁灰色同脑海中的记忆相重叠，“我说得对不对，我亲爱的堂弟，Findo。”

此话一出，原本就掉在回忆里无法自拔的Findekano更是愣了半响都没反应，Eithenen吃惊地看着一旁的好友，Morifin则完全没搞懂他们在说什么。Mithare总管吃了一惊向后退去，没想到一脚踩空，摔在了路边的花丛里。

“嘿，我说过的，有些刻在灵魂深处的，是没法改变的……”金发的年轻精灵笑得那样灿烂，仿佛一切的诅咒、誓言与背叛都好似不曾发生过似的。我确实什么都没想起来，不过，我的灵魂会指引我找到方向，这就是第一家族誓言的力量！


	18. 我早知道

“Mithare叔叔！你没事吧。”Morifin见一向雷厉风行，八面威风的管家竟然被吓倒在了路边，实在有些不忍直视。

然而，Mithare并没理他，管家一骨碌从地上爬了起来，直视着金发精灵水蓝色的眼睛道：“Finlaure，你在说什么？”

“Mithare，你不曾怀疑过自己吗？我常常想，或许自己有前世呢。”金发精灵叉着腰，神气地看向面前的高个管家。

“Laure，你在说什么啊？那天Irmo大人不是说我才是重生的精灵吗？”Eithenen一直羡慕着Finlaure的无忧无虑的新生，怎么……大家似乎都是有故事的人呢？

“Eithenen，怎么你也？”Findekano已经被Finlaure吓了下，怎么现在连Eithenen也突然说这种话，“Irmo大人，你们去过罗瑞恩花园了？”

“是啊，确实是去过。怎么啦？堂弟，小一天也是小哦。”Finlaure继续调侃道。

“Tyelkormo？！”Findekano惊讶于过了四个多纪元，自己竟然还能毫不犹豫地喊出堂兄的名字。熟悉又陌生的感觉，那些年幼时的玩伴，长大后的引航人，成年后的背叛者……确实似乎发生过这些事啊！

“开什么玩笑，Finlaure！”就在Findekano还犹豫的时候，Mithare冲到Finlaure面前，使劲摇了摇他的肩膀，“别闹，Finlaure。你以为重生的精灵在如今的世界很受欢迎吗？对如果是像你父亲Glorfindel大人那样确实是，几个提里安都不会拒绝他。第一家重生的事，不，大家都已经不言而喻了。这不是玩笑，你告诉总管，你是在开玩笑，这一点儿也不好笑！”

“没有哦，”Finlaure依旧保持着灿烂如Anar的笑容，“没有骗你哦Mithare，就是因为Turvo这个死板的家伙不在我才这么说。你在Morifin面前就像变了个人似的，告诉我Mithare，你是不是也会经常做梦，那些遥远又悠长的梦境。你在梦里想要伸手抓住些什么，却什么都触不到。那些血海深仇都沉淀在了大海中，疯狂呼啸的海浪将你吞没。绿色的森林在阻挠着背离者，草木伸出枝叶迷惑了你的双眼……”

“别说了！别说下去！Finlaure，你就是在无理取闹！你懂什么？你这个百来岁的小精灵，好吧好吧，您确实是Glorfindel大人的独子……抱歉我失礼了。”突然震怒的Mithare一下子就变回了恭敬的语气。

“Mithare，你从来你都没有把我跟Eithenen当做Glorfindel和Ecthelion的后裔来看，对不对？我说的对不对？”Finlaure逼问。

“你们在说什么啊？”Findekano觉得自己似乎根本介入不到他们之间。

“Finlaure！你明明知道我在说什么？为什么，明明我现在要比你年长得多，还是要听你的啊！”Mithare觉得自己快受不了Finlaure那双水蓝色的眼睛了。

“你早就知道，为什么不去见Amal？！”Finlaure攥着拳头咬着牙道，“Moryo你这个白痴！你早就想起来了，为什么不去见Amal！”

“那你又为什么不去呢？我亲爱的三哥！”Mithare这话一出，Findekano就是再魂游天外也被吓回来了。

“你是Carnistir，Mithare？”Findekano问道。

“是又怎样？！不是又怎样？！”Mithare转身继续迎上那双明亮的水蓝色眼睛，“那你呢？你又为什么不去向Amal坦白？还有资格教训我？！”

金发的精灵报以一个饱含哀伤的笑容，道：“亲爱的Moryo，因为我根本什么都没想起来啊！我至今为止都是靠梦境和推理知晓的，不像你……”

Mithare单膝在Finlaure和Eithenen面前跪下，一把将还年幼的两个小精灵拥在怀中，“傻瓜，我一直都知道！一直都知道……可我希望你们不要再想起来了，我当我的总管，你跟Eithenen就是曾经最受爱戴的和最英勇的冈多林领主的后裔不是挺好的。为什么要想起来呢？他们又不喜欢。”

“Amal知道Pityo和Telvo重生后会找我们的。”Finlaure希望Mithare向Nerdanel坦白。

“那Kurvo呢？”Mithare看着Eithenen道，“Kurvo现在怎么样？”

“Ku-r-vo？”Eithenen等着大大的银灰色眼睛奇怪地看着Mithare。

“你说谁是Kurvo？Eithenen？”这下轮到Finlaure感到莫名奇妙了。

“难道Eithenen不是Kurvo吗？”Mithare轻轻摸了摸Eithenen的黑发，“我以为跟三哥在一起的肯定是五弟呢？”说完他便忍不住笑起来。

Finlaure毫不留情地在他头上拍了一记：“智商呢？都被千石窟吃了吗？！”说完他们三个就笑作一团，然而Eithenen并不知道自己为什么要笑。

 

“Morifin？”在一旁的Findekano忽然问道。

“什么事Findekano殿下？”Morifin抬头看着比自己稍微高了些的王长子，哦，或许不再是了。

“你不会是第一家的长子吧！”某只终于把自己的心声说了出来。

“怎么可能！”Morifin明显有被吓到，“Morifin只是个普通的精灵，跟诺多王族没有一点关系。”

Findekano挑挑眉，表示我也不知道，等待事态发展吧，“其实，我们是不是该赶紧回去，Atar不是说有事吗？”

“啊啊啊！忘记了！！赶紧走！！！”

“Moryo你用得着这么激动么？”

“用得着！”管家一口咬定。

——————

“您一定要像做贼一样在一旁看着吗？”

“哼！我乐意，你管得着。”说着他死死拽了一把身边精灵的金发，“快回去！”

“您不说我也知道。哦这儿好多柳絮……阿嚏！”

“喂，你搞什么？！轻一些！！”

——————

“Findo，我好像听见了什么。”再次上路的Mithare开口道。

“大概是风声吧，这两天风挺大的。”被叫小名好不爽呜呜呜。

“那大概就是风声吧……”


	19. 暗中尾随

第五纪元2227年，王之城第二家族宫殿

“父亲，您找Turvo吗？”Findekano从窗栏处一跃，翻身进入大厅内，发间的金丝在透进窗户的阳光下闪闪发亮。

“下次记得走正门，Findo。”Nolofinwe忍不住扶额。重生后，曾经在中洲被磨得疲惫不堪的身躯又焕发出新的活力，记忆虽然无法消除，但那些留在身体上的伤痛则被曼督斯的等待一扫而空。尤其是Findekano，简直跟一万年前在维林诺初次诞生的时候毫无二致。

“好的，父亲。”重生者报以一个灿烂的微笑。

这时，Mithare也拖着另外三只小家伙回来了，“快去餐厅吃饭，下午还要上课呢。”Finlaure和Eithenen显得格外兴奋，在Mithare身边蹦蹦跳跳的。Nolofinwe记得这俩小领主之前不是特讨厌Mithare给他们父亲打小报告吗？今天是怎么了？

在门口送走了三个小家伙，Mithare迈入大厅内向Nolofinwe行君臣礼：“殿下，午安。抱歉Turukano大人暂时有些事务耽搁，随后便会赶到。”

“是啊父亲，有事的话就跟我说吧。”Findekano接话道。

“好吧……其实也没什么事啦。”Nolofinwe此话一出，Findekano和Mithare心中顿时想起了Turukano说的“父亲能有什么事，多半是想玩”一类的话。知Nolofinwe者，莫如Turukano。“就是大嫂今天来过，她想要一下学院学员的名单。”Nolofinwe轻咳了一声补充，证明自己，恩，并不是在玩。

“伯母？”“Nerdanel夫人？”Findekano说完看了一眼Mithare，那眼神分明就是“你这个切换得也真够迅速的”。

Mithare打算无视堂弟，他上前一步说：“之前Nerdanel夫人还问过我有没有提里安近1000年来的新生儿名单。”

“恩，继续。”

“人员管理一向由第三家负责，我手头暂时没有，所以我请夫人向第三家询问。”

“所以伯母要这些名单做什么呢？”

“Pityafinwe和Telufinwe已经重生了，曼督斯曾经的宣言已然失效，大嫂应当是希望能找到其他五个孩子吧。”

——————

“嘿，Mithare叫我们去中饭，你们往哪儿走！”Morifin在后头喊住前面两个准备开溜的小领主，哦不，是两个重生的小精灵。

“我们打算去第一家族的宫殿探险，你要不要一起来？”Finlaure朝Morifin眨眨眼睛，“Findo说你习惯用左手，说不定你可能真是我大哥。”

“不可能啦！用左手的人又不止我一个。”Morifin急了。

“谁知道呢？”Eithenen耸耸肩。

“可是，我们还没有吃午饭。而且最好跟Mithare叔叔说一声吧，一会儿他该着急了。”Morifin有点担忧。

“没事，他从前就一直有事没事急得跳墙。”Finlaure毫不介意地挥挥手，以前总是年长者替年幼者操心，现在，简直是大好机会啊！“更何况，”他从上衣兜里掏出一大包酥饼，“哈哈哈，这可是我攒了5天的早饭，肯定够我们三个吃到晚上了！”

“可你不是说你没有恢复记忆吗？”Morifin觉得奇怪。

“是啊，可这些书上都有过记载。多看看就知道了，而且……我觉得那本来就是这样，就像是植根在灵魂深处，有些东西忘不了，也改变不了。”

Morifin摇摇头，觉得Finlaure的话不太可信。

“那里。”Eithenen突然木讷地伸手指着前方，“有琴声。”

Finlaure突然哈哈大笑起来，用力地拍了下Eithenen的背，转头对Morifin说：“看，我说什么来着，有些在灵魂深处的东西是曼督斯都改变不了的。触景才能生情嘛！来我们赶紧去看看。”还没说完Eithenen便拉着他跑了起来。

“喂！那一会儿在里面迷路怎么办？”Morifin在后头边跑边喊。

“放心，这是我们曾经的家，不会迷路的啦！”Finlaure的笑声像金铃一般，清脆、响亮，就像森林的夜晚那相互对着歌的夜莺。

那曾经与您对歌的她在何处呀……

一直白色的小鸟在一旁的树梢眨了眨眼睛，一下子飞离了树梢。

——————

“您又要去哪儿？”金发的重生者表示自己真的已经年纪大，跑不过小孩了。

“去前面看看！”

“我们先回去吃饭吧。啊？行不？您不饿我还饿呢！”

“你说过今天一天都听我的，绝不质疑我的决定！”

“我哪知道您能这么闹腾！”

“切，才几岁，就搞得像几个上古老精似的。”

“额……喂！别往前跑！那是……喂！”

跑在前头的小孩突然猛地一甩满头的发辫，回头邪魅一笑道：“那是充满回忆的地方，不是吗？”

“是是是。”金发精灵用力点头。

“这里有人来过耶！你看这些脚印。”小精灵好像发现什么新大陆似的，异常兴奋地一跑一跳地向前。

【您不就是跟着他们过来的吗？】金发精灵心中第五百四十九次吐槽。

“快来呀，Tyelperinquar！”小精灵在比他还高的杂草中探出小脑袋。

“好好好，马上就来！”


	20. 餐厅邂逅

第五纪元2227年，王之城第二家族餐厅

“Mithare总管。”

“恩。Finlaure跟Eithenen已经吃完回学校了吗？”Mithare四下环顾发现找不到那两个捣蛋鬼。

“两位小领主吗？他们今天没有来餐厅哦。”厨师会意地小小，反正自打那两个小家伙上学以来，就没少让Mithare总管操心。彩虹家跟竖琴家的两个小鬼就听话多了。

“真！是！的！就该跟着他们来的。对了，Morifin呢？”他突然想起走的时候Morifin似乎还跟着他们。

“Morifin似乎也没有来过呢，总管。您是不是又要气炸了呀？”厨师调侃道。

“对，我现在确实已经气炸了。”Mithare狠狠跺地。

“总管大人何必这么着急呢？”Irisse笑笑从他身旁经过，“他们总会回来的，不是吗？”

“公主殿下似乎话外有话呢。”Mithare恭敬地行了礼。

“女精的第六感可是很强的呢，你们几个小鬼头可别有事瞒着我。”Irisse笑着走向餐台前，给自己取了块面包，顺便也给Mithare和一旁的厨师一块蛋糕。

“啊，不胜荣幸，公主殿下。”“不胜荣幸，公主殿下。Mithare怎么敢有事瞒着您呢！”

“哼。”Irisse一甩头踏着高跟的白靴朝前走去。

“你什么时候跟白公主这么要好？”

“我哪知道！”

“对了，我觉得Rivil对你也挺好的，还有Ilmen。”厨师补充道。

“他们都名花有主了，跟我没关系。”Mithare避开厨师的视线，低头研究蛋糕上的奶油花纹。

“话说回来，既然曼督斯不允许第一家重生，为啥不取消Rivil（在注释表里找的）跟Morifinwe的婚姻？”

“他不是取消Kanafinwe同Carnil（在注释表里找的）的吗？Mithare反问。

“那还是不太一样吧，我记得当时Kanafinwe跟Carnil只是订婚还没有结婚。”厨师想了想。

“你咋知道这么清楚？”Mithare想，我因为还没有完全想起来，记得都不是很清楚了。

“哈，哦这个呀。总管，因为是你我就跟你说，你别介意哦。我当年是Finwe陛下的御用厨师呢，后来跟他一起去佛米诺斯，结果不小心就死在那次米尔寇来夺宝钻的时候了。我那天就正好在厨房洗盘子，哦，我的天，结果天突然就变暗了，我感觉周围的温度骤然升高。等我醒过来时，灵魂已经在曼督斯了。你信吗？我自己都不信。”

【怪不得看你这么眼熟。】Mithare心中忍不住吐了下槽。

“你知道凡雅族的Elemmire吗？就是写了Aldudenie的那个精灵，当年还没搬出提里安的时候，他还夸我菜做得好呢。当时还写了一首赞美菜肴的歌，后来就在饭桌上唱起来，把年幼的Kurufinwe都逗笑了。您知道我说的是谁，是那个才华横溢的王长子。”

“是呢，我知道啊……我当然知道。”Mithare笑着拌了一碗沙拉，坐下慢慢吃，厨师还在一旁不停地唠叨。

“总管，你这么年轻肯定不知道。”

【好好好，我年轻。】

“Kanafinwe小时候特别调皮，有一次，我明明一早做好的糕点，下午要送到Nolofinwe那里去的，当时Nolofinwe自己也还是个小团子呢，大概就Finlaure这么大……”

“记得Turkafinwe当时要追Irisse公主，其实Turkafinwe他比Irisse的长兄年纪还大呢。他要我在Irisse生日时做个玫瑰花造型的芝士蛋糕，最好上面还要堆满玫瑰花瓣。我说我帮你弄就体现不出你的心意了，那小家伙就急了，说要我教他。现在想想真是搞笑……”

“曾经，都是多好的孩子呢……也不知道后来到底出什么事了。等我再回来的时候，发现那几个孩子的口碑都不太好。你知道吗？那几个孩子我都是看着他们长大的，就永远都像孩子一样了。Nerdanel夫人想必也很难过吧……丈夫跟儿子都回不来了。不过听说Pityafinwe和Telufinwe重生了是真的吗？”

“恩，是的，是重生了。”【其实，我们可能都已经重生了。】

“那就好……那就好……原来曼督斯大人也会说谎。”

“维拉们可说了不少谎话呢。”Mithare打趣。

“噗，这么说小心被抓去喝茶。”厨师拍了拍Mithare的肩。

“嗯，没事，不就喝个茶嘛。哈哈哈……”

“是啊……反正我是已经喝过茶的人了……哈哈哈……”

——————

第五纪元2227年，曼督斯神殿

“阿嚏！”Namo在神殿里打了个大大的喷嚏。

“哦，真神奇，听说这是次生儿女才会得的‘感冒’？”工匠一边写着手稿一边嘴不饶神。

“汝……阿嚏！汝不打算出去吗？”

“哦，我觉得刚才那句话并没有哪里冒犯您了。对了，Vaire大人昨天织了一堆毯子，说怕您在这里魂去殿空，温度降得太厉害着凉。”

“维拉……阿嚏！维拉并不会着凉。”

“哦——”火魄之魂给这个语气词加了个奇怪地尾音。

“要你管！还想不想出去！”大能者发怒了。

“我就是嫌你一会儿‘汝’，一会儿‘吾’的你累不累啊，我听着都累。要整文艺，还不如去跟Elemmire学写史诗。”

“要！你！管！”

——————

第五纪元2227年，维林诺维尔玛山巅

“阿嚏！阿嚏！”Elemmire在众维拉庇佑的维林诺，最蒙福的维尔玛山顶上连打了两个喷嚏。

【今天的维林诺也依旧在众维拉的祝福下显得格外宁静。】他提笔在纸上写到。


	21. 反锁仓库

第五纪元2227年，王之城第一家族宫殿

由于曼督斯曾非常“严肃”（如今这个严肃有待考证）地对外宣布诺多之王芬威，同除了凯勒布里鹏以外的第一家族，将不会重生，直到埃尔达的尽头。在曼威非常友善地询问了Feanaro和Nerdanel之后，曾经效忠于第一家族的诺多子民们受维拉之命转而归附第二或第三家族，第一家族的宫殿大部分的地方也被改造用于一些大型集会和对辛达、泰勒瑞、西尔凡和南多精灵的驻提里安领事馆了。

当然除了这间隐蔽的大型储物室，之前一直处于梦游状态的Eithenen忽然醒了过来，结果可喜地发现他们三个都迷路了……

“Finlaure，我就知道你根本就是在Mithare叔叔和Findekano胡闹。”Morifin靠在墙上，看着Finlaure到处找储藏室的出口，Eithenen则内疚地抱膝坐在布满灰尘的地板上。

“抱歉Laure，我不知道怎么就跑到这里来了。”Eithenen眨巴了下眼睛，把头更深地埋在了膝盖上。

不久前，Eithenen跟着只有他才能听到的音乐，Finlaure跟在他后面，Morifin则一路紧张地拽着Finlaure的衣袍走。结果在他们潜进这间储物室之后，门就被一阵风（据说Manwe大人是掌管风的神祗）给关上了，更要命的是——门竟然从外面反锁了！那么大个储物室还没有窗！

“早知如此当年就该安扇窗了。哦，Atar当年用的材料质量简直一流的棒！”在Finlaure第无数次企图破门而出失败后，他哀叹道。

“听说Turkafinwe会百兽语，你怎么不叫他们来帮你呀。”Morifin始终不相信Finlaure是重生的精灵。

“你怎么会知道我的事？”Finlaure正在努力翘门上的锁，连头都没回。

“你的事？哈，我问的是Turkafinwe的事，怎么是你的事了。”Morifin仍坚持己见。

“你绝对不是我大哥！”Finlaure恨恨地说。

“我才懒得当你大哥呢！”Morifin拉过一把黏在灰堆中的椅子，连灰都懒得掸就坐下了，“Mithare叔叔曾经给我讲过Finwe陛下长子家族的故事。”

“Moryo那个……”

“事实证明你确实不会百兽语，也确实不是Turkafinwe！你在骗叔叔！”Morifin有些发火。

“我们的事，跟你有什么关系！”Finlaure也火大了，他一把扔掉手中的撬棒。

感觉两个小精灵间一触即发的火苗，Eithenen开口道：“所以Eithenen其实不是Kanafinwe吧，Eithenen是别人对不对？”

Finlaure听到Eithenen这么说立马就把刚才的火气忘到九霄云外去了：“Eithenen，你干嘛说这些？我敢打包票，你绝对就是Makalaure！否则曼督斯为啥啊不让你碰琴呢？”

“我可没说你不是Kanafinwe。”Morifin耸耸肩。

不知道Eithenen有没有听见另外两人说的。只见他一骨碌从地上爬起来，走到一个巨大的好像是衣柜一类的橱窗前，拉开右手边的第二个抽屉。Finlaure跟Morifin一眼瞥见了静躺在抽屉里的一家金银相间的竖琴，琴声上赫然镌刻着Feanaro的八芒星，琴弦如乌玉一般闪闪发光。

Eithenen毫不犹豫地伸手去拿那把竖琴，这下轮到Finlaure急了：“嘿，nen！当心！”50多年前，Eithenen被Turukano所赠的竖琴炸裂所留下的伤痕，Finlaure还不曾忘记。Eithenen不能碰乐器，任何乐器都不行。也正因如此，Eithenen几乎没有唱过一首完整的歌。可是这把竖琴似乎同之前的那些都不一样，它似乎在认着自己的主人，而Eithenen也似乎在认着它，他们俩就这么相互看着、看着。

嘿，别问我为啥房间没窗、门还锁着，他们还能看得见东西。此刻费诺灯正闪着柔和的光芒，流连在Eithenen的身上。Finlaure觉得有那么一瞬他都看呆了，Eithenen就像是散发着光芒的Laurelin。不不不，Finlaure没有见过Laurelin，可就是觉得这个比喻非常恰当。

Eithenen抱着竖琴坐在一旁的小凳上，他轻轻地拨了下琴弦，似乎都没有走音。Finlaure心里在呐喊，伊尔贝蕾丝啊，nen是要弹琴吗？他还从来没有弹出过一个完整的音阶。Eithenen在等待，等待一个契机，然后他开始弹奏，琴弦在他指尖仿佛流水细语，稚嫩的嗓音仿佛金色的河流淌过图娜的山峦，仿佛微风吹遍了提里安的街道，扬起了大街小巷中的钻石粉末（我仍然觉得要是钻石真成了粉末其实跟面粉没啥两样_(:зゝ∠)_，原谅我的脑洞），轻快地跃上了城市的水晶阶梯，在那阶梯的尽头是Atar和Amal……

突然，琴声变了。图娜的绿色山坡成了埃兰迪的海港，提里安城化为了澳阔隆迪的天鹅港，原本美妙的和声成了刀光剑影的厮杀。人们在哭喊、咒骂，海浪咆哮着掀翻了船只。他们往极北之地前行，有一个黑影屹立于山巅，他给所有的流亡者、弑亲者下了最后的通牒，有人高声回答了那北方预言，说一切都会成为最伟大的歌谣流传下去……

他们又一次背叛了亲族，银蓝色和金色的旗帜在海的对岸绝望地呐喊，然而所有的一切都淹没在白桦木在大火中的哔啵爆裂声。接着是战争，无穷无尽的作战。中间力量两次倒了下去，最终又带着伤痛回归，银蓝色的旗帜成了主干的力量。我们曾有过短暂的和平，我们曾在中洲的一方土地上享有过短暂的安逸，然而一切都逃不过曼督斯的诅咒……

星下之战，重聚盛宴，荣耀之战，安格班合围，希斯隆战役，阿德–嘉兰草原战役，葛里安-阿斯卡战役，骤火之战，梅斯罗斯联盟，泪雨之战，第二次亲族残杀，其余都不太清楚了……

直到漫长的海水再次拍打着沙滩，循环往复的哀歌流浪在遥远的东方，流连在Eithenen的唇边，吹过那些乌黑发亮的琴弦。一曲终了，Finlaure和Morifin早已不自觉得泪流满面。

“二哥……哇……”Finlaure不争气地直接哭了出来，那些曾经在书中念到的故事成了真正的记忆，在他的脑海中逐渐苏醒，好疼！疼的感觉身体要被撕裂了一般。

“呀呀！真不错！果然还是有不小的收获呢。哈哈哈！”碎玉般的童声不合时宜地响起。Finlaure愤怒地抬头，之间原本空无一物的柜子上坐着个比他年纪略大的小精灵，柜子的一侧站着Artafinwe的金发长子Anaromen。

“Noldolante。是Noldolante。”Anaromen和那个不知名的小精灵异口同声道。


	22. 星辰降落

第五纪元2227年，迪奥的大树林子

“Adar！Adar！快来看！”Cunim攀在树杆子最高处，拼命向树下的Elrond招手。今天Elrond在老丈人老家过夜。

“Adar！快看！爷爷今天不在天上耶！”

听了儿子（还算是儿子吧，好歹也养了一千年了）这话，Elrond急急忙忙……额……并没有爬树，这太有损诺多精在辛达心目中的形象了。好吧，虽然Cunim已经爬上去了。Cunim把树枝往两边拨开些，好让父亲看见那片本来被宝钻光辉照耀的夜空。

【Adar，您去哪儿了呢？】那夜，Elrond心中想了很多。Celebrian（一开始写成Celebrain了(? _ ?)，感谢大大指正，求银冠大人放过叉烧包）猜出了他的心思，但通情达理的她什么也没问，只是温柔地给了他一个漫长的拥抱。Cunim识相地翻了窗去姥爷那儿挤被窝了，是的，姥姥今天在澳阔隆迪没回来。哦，好吧澳阔隆迪……

——————

第五纪元2227年，王之城第一家族宫殿的某间仓库

“Anaromen殿下？您为什么会在这里？”Finlaure飞速抹去眼泪看着三家的王长孙问道。

“您明明知道Anaromen仅仅是公开场合才会用的名字，现在又没有外人。”Anaromen摘下挡灰尘的兜帽，他向柜顶伸出手臂，抬头对还在上面晃动双腿的小精灵道，“Atar别闹了，快下来。”

“不要！我说过今天都得听我的！”黑发的小精灵翘了一个像模像样的二郎腿，环着手臂别开头。

“那位是……是Artafinwe殿下？”Morifin露出一副三观全毁的表情。

“谁？Artafinwe？Findarato那个白痴？哼，不准把我跟他相提并论。”黑发的小精灵愤怒地瞪视着Morifin，“你是谁？为啥跟二哥、三哥到这里来。”

Finlaure还没有吸收完这庞大的信息量，Eithenen提着竖琴走到柜子旁，抬头道：“Kurvo，不准胡闹。”

【这完全是变了个人啊！】Morifin和Finlaure心中惊叹。

“是是，听二哥的！”小精灵从柜顶一跃而下，正准备来个华丽着地，却被Anaromen一把抱住，“谁要你接！”他用力挥动手臂，想挣脱Anaromen，无奈这个年龄和力量上的差距。

【实在是太没面子了！】在尝试了几次都失败后，他悻悻地垂下双手。Finlaure毫不犹豫地狂笑了起来。

“Morifin。”Eithenen回过头平视着坐在凳子上的黑发精灵。

“怎么了？”Morifin有些莫名其妙，但忽然他似乎想起了什么似的，连忙摆手道，“求不认亲戚。”

“唉，算了。”Eithenen叹了口气，“你迟早会明白的Russandol。”

“谁？”Morifin已经被一堆名字搞得晕头转向了。

“这么说Morifin真的是大哥？”另外两个小精灵异口同声，Anaromen则仅仅来得及表达惊讶之情就被某只三观碎成粉末的声音给吓了回去。

“你们别逗我了，我怎么可能……我怎么可能是Nelyafinwe。”Morifin觉得头疼。

“你对我们的名字很熟悉。”Finlaure转了转水蓝色的眼珠道。

“那是因为Mithare叔叔。”Morifin想辩解。

“怎么可能这么凑巧会跟Moryo在一起。”“怎么可能这么凑巧会跟四哥在一起。” “怎么可能这么凑巧会跟四伯在一起。”

【哦，伊尔贝蕾丝，这也是植根在灵魂深处第一家族的默契吗？】Morifin只想撞墙，【我不是Nelyafinwe，不是Nelyafinwe，不是Nelyafinwe。】他在心中默念了三遍。

Anaromen在口袋里翻了翻。一把抱着老爹，一手拿着钥匙，轻而易举地把仓库的门打开了。

“你们是故意的！”Finlaure吃惊地都快跳起来了。

“三哥，你这不是废话嘛。这个门的传动装置还是我设计的好不好！也多亏了我呀，否则二哥怎么可能想得起来嘛。”小精灵死命踹了一脚Anaromen，后者吃痛地松了手，“天哪，已经是晚上了！二哥的琴总是让人忘记时间的流逝，维林诺少了这金色的歌声真是太可惜了。”

Eithenen轻轻地笑了笑，没有作声。

“所以Kurvo，你之前都在什么地方呢？”Finlaure忍不住开口问。

“这是秘密哦。三哥靠过来，我跟你说……”Finlaure满心疑虑地凑了过去，结果背心正中一击直接扑倒在地，“哈哈哈——才不告诉你呢！以前你也这么玩我，现在可算是赚回来了，真该去谢谢Namo大人。”

“快回去吧。”Eithenen忍住笑说，“这么晚他们肯定在找我们了。”

“没事！”说这话的是刚刚从草地里爬起来的Finlaure，一直白色的小鸟扑棱着翅膀，稳稳当当地停在他的食指上，“Irisse她跟踪我们，她早就知道了。”


	23. 巅峰对决

第五纪元2227年，曼督斯神殿

“除了发色和眼睛的颜色，跟那家伙简直就是一个模子里刻出来的。”仍处于灵魂状态的精灵正在整理装订最后的手稿。

“请你对曾祖父尊重些。”金发的航海家摘下头顶的宝石轻轻搁在桌面上。

“哈，小鬼，你懂什么。对长辈得用敬语，懂吗？！”回头看了一眼那依旧璀璨的造物，灵魂决定不睬它。

“小鬼？我记得我似乎活得比你久些。”航海家一侧身直接坐在了桌上。

“喂，我说你！哼，半种教出来的孩子真是没教养！”灵魂决定不跟后辈争一张桌子，愤而起身去整理书架。

（后面有大量对话，就用F和E表示）

E：真遗憾，我还没见过曾祖父一面。

F：你祖父就是他教出来的！

E：那也比你强。

F：反正什么都怨我！要我当年不去中洲，还没你呢！

E：不，西瑞安河口的事怪你儿子！

F：好好的，扯我儿子身上干嘛！

E：我两个可爱的双胞胎同双亲分隔两地也怨你儿子！

F：说得好像我没两个可爱的双胞胎似的！

E：多瑞亚斯的事也怨你儿子！

F：你最好连冈多林陷落都怨我！

E：就怨你怎么了！

F：你真以为自己是最伟大的航海家呀！没精灵宝钻看维拉怎么让你找到维林诺！

E：不要转移话题！至少我现在口碑比你好得多！

F：哼，口碑！这是没有自信的人才会小心翼翼地去关心别人的想法！

E：我觉得你现在出去真是会被群起而殴之的对象！

F：要你管！恩？为什么要出去？

E：Manwe大人说，只要你把宝钻砸了去救活双圣树就让Namo大人放你出去！连这点都不知道，我真是白回来了！

F：你本来就是瞎起劲！我什么时候答应过？！你给我把曼督斯叫来！

E：直呼大能者之名，你还要不要活了啊！

F：少年，我本来就没活着……

E：先不管这个。你快砸了宝钻去救树啊！

F：……小鬼，我问你。你知道这宝钻是谁造的吗？

E：当然知道啊！是Feanor啊。

F：你知道我是谁吗？

E：你这不是多问吗？！

F：那你不觉得这宝钻是我的毕生心血吗？！

E：那你不觉得牺牲一个人造福千万家是件很伟大的事吗？！

F：真遗憾，我脑回路跟你不在一个频道上。如果还是一万年前的那份判决，我绝不接受！你开你的文基洛特，我划我的独木舟。拿上这个，走开！别烦我！

E：你不觉得你很无聊吗？！

F：我乐意，怎么着！

N：你们两个能不吵吗？！Vaire快被你烦死了！Earendil，我怎么就从没觉得你话这么多过！

E：明明是他跟我吵。

F：切，没准是在天上太寂寞了。

N：安静！

E&F：……

N：你不打算救Laurelin和Telperion你写那些手稿做什么？

F：你偷看我的东西！

N：这里是曼督斯神殿，一切想隐藏起来的都逃不过我的注意！

E：哇，好可怕。总感觉还是天上好。

N：阿嚏！

F：Namo大人，这是您今天打的第七个喷嚏了。

N：……

E：可能是他七个儿子都想您了。

N：……你们两个今天不准说话。

E：似乎马上就要明天了。

N：……

E：你不发表下意见吗？

灵魂瞪了一眼航海家，在桌上的白纸上刷刷几下，将笔拍到台子上，把纸掉了个个。

只见纸上赫然写着：没听到Namo大人说“不准说话”吗？没教养的小鬼！果然还是你比较话唠。

N&E：……

今天Namo大人也很心塞呢！


	24. 破晓前夕

第五纪元2227年，曼督斯神殿门口

两个精灵坐在神殿门口的石阶上。月亮的光辉洒在神殿门口，平台上只留下一个影子。

“Ithil的光芒可真美啊。”Earendil忍不住赞叹道。

“是Isil，”灵魂毫不留情地纠正，“你不是天天看夜夜看，几千年还看不厌？”

“别跟我玩语种。对了，你当年干嘛要造精灵宝钻？”

“我闲着无聊。”

Earendil觉得这话十分不可信。

“偏要我打碎宝钻才能恢复双树。好像就她的树是世间独一无二、不可复制的，我的宝钻就是信手拈来的了。”

Earendil起身又往下走了两级台阶。

“喂，别再往下走了。我已经到最远的地方了。”灵魂有些着急。

“哦，再往前两步会怎么样？”航海家好奇地问。

“会被猛地吸回去，然后撞墙……”

“咦，这么说你还试过？”航海家忍不出笑了出来。

“笑什么？！一万年总不能待在这里发霉吧，什么都得尝试一下才知道。做精要追求真理，别老听维拉的话，你看那群凡雅活得多没意思。”

“哦呦呵，就您老活得有意思。人家过的平平淡淡的，好歹还活着呢！”航海家忍不住转头看着僵在神殿门口的火焰灵魂。

“我乐意！”灵魂反驳。

“你嘴硬！”航海家大笑。

这时一道影子从天空掠过，一直雪白的海鸥从天而降，落在Earendil面前时突然白光一闪化为美丽动人的精灵女子。航海家起身稳稳地接住她，两人在石阶上热情相拥。

“欢迎回来，Elwing。你比昨日更美了，双树的光辉都不及你分毫。”航海家松开了妻子，轻轻吻了吻她的额头。

“傻话，你每天都这么说。”Elwing唰得脸红，回吻了丈夫的额头。

某只很尴尬地被晾在一遍，灵魂很努力地咳嗽了两声，一字一顿道：“秀，恩，爱。”

Elwing这才发现旁边还有人，哦不对，有精，额……也不对，有魂……一把推开了Earendil，“你是谁？”

“原来还有不认识我的。”灵魂假装靠着一旁的柱子，然而并靠不住。

“你是……天哪！亲爱的！”Elwing猛然想起了什么似的，一把抓住了航海家的衣袖，“你就是那个发动第一场亲族残杀的Feanor！”

灵魂一愣，觉得自己除了弑亲者这个代号，应该还有点什么别的事可以联想联想。

“所以说，你的口碑在外头真的很差。还，不，信！”航海家补充。

Elwing松开手，拾级而上：“你知道吗？就因为你们发的誓言，我父亲不幸离开了。我的两个双生哥哥也死在了多瑞亚斯的森林里！我们的人民只能逃亡西瑞安河口！而你的儿子竟然趁着Earen出航来夺宝钻！”

灵魂的火焰没有因Elwing的话起丝毫的波动：“我听过类似责骂的次数比Earendil对你说的情话还要多。”

“你有什么资格跟Earendil比！”Elwing勃然大怒，颇有几分当年Luthien单挑蘑菇大眼的风范。

“没错。在你眼里我当然没法跟Earendil比，就像在我眼里你比Nerda差远了！我确实是犯过不少错误，曼督斯和阿尔达的生者也没少惩罚、诅咒、责备过我，Maitimo他们也一样！可要卷进诺多厄运的可是你曾祖父自己，他要你祖父拿宝钻当聘礼。”

Elwing一愣，立即反驳：“那也是因为你们所做的事玷污那双树的光辉！都是你们这群弑亲者……Earendil你干什么！放开我！”

“亲爱的，你跟他动手只会伤到自己，先冷静一下。”看见那灵魂之火燃烧得愈发强烈，航海家眼疾手快抓住妻子凌空砍下的手刀，俯身在她耳边低语，Elwing慢慢地安静了下来。

“弑亲者，弑亲者！我确实是弑亲者，我承认，我确实犯过足以令我在这里等到阿尔达尽头错误。倘若你们及你们的亲族如此伟大，为何不直接凿开宝钻去拯救你们心心念念的双圣树，拯救你们的族人呢？戴着精灵宝钻只会过早得耗尽灵魂的生命力而已。”火魄愤然转身，走进了等待了万年的大殿。

“你……你说什么？佩戴着精灵宝钻会耗尽灵魂？！那Earen！”Elwing急了，她把刚才还在争吵的事全抛在脑后，“回来！你把话说清楚！”Elwing想起了自己的祖母Luthien，她就是因为精灵宝钻的光辉太过耀眼而早早离世，父亲在他们三个孩子年幼的时候讲过很多遍。然而……

“辛达的小傻瓜，我逗你玩呢。宝钻只会对凡人和恶人产生反应，当然……”灵魂的声音突然小了下去，“对背信弃义的人也一样……”

Earendil和Elwing听到这话愣了下。

“小孩子别掺和大人的事，赶紧回去等着吧。过两天我们就不用Anar和Isil照明了！”火魄头也不回地摇摇手，沉重的石门在他身后闭合。

“是Anor和Ithil！”Elwing在石门合上的一刹那突然对着火焰的背影大喊了一声，然而并没有得到什么答复。

“接下来我们做点什么好呢？”Earendil一把揽过Elwing笑道。

“啊，去看看我们的孩子吧，给他个惊喜好了。”Elwing思索着得准备点什么。

“可惜Elros不在这儿。”Earendil忍不住叹了口气。

“我想，他一定在阿尔达之外注视着我们呢。”

Earendil忍不住又吻了吻妻子。他想，或许辛达精灵就有这种浪漫和乐观的天性呢，我一生的至爱……Elwing……

——————

关上了门的曼督斯神殿中

【啊，Nerda，他们俩真是对令人羡慕的小情侣，你说是不是？】这么想着，灵魂就自顾自地笑了起来。

“怎么？被年轻的情侣秀恩爱闪瞎眼了？”被Vaire踹出房门的Namo大人在等待大厅里小憩。

“要你管！”

“真没礼貌！不过承认得还挺快，哈哈。”Namo翻着放在茶几上火魄一笔一划端正的手稿。

“又偷看！”

“不，我看得光明正大。”大能者反驳。

“我就搞不懂了，我跟您是哪点过不去啊。诅咒吧您也下了，预言吧您也给了，惩罚吧您也判了，您到底还有哪里觉得不舒坦啊！”

“双圣树还没复活。”大能者淡淡地说。

“你们维拉真是死脑筋。”

“是你脑子太活络了。”

灵魂气结，一万遍告诉自己不要动怒，一会儿不小心烧掉手稿不划算。还是好好补个觉，明天一早去维尔玛复活双树！

“对了，”大能者又在身后喊道，“明天完工之后，Orome好像有东西要转交你。”

【又搞什么鬼？！】火魄心里满是疑问，不过也懒得想，就几个维拉能有什么呀。他一边随意附和了几句，一边走进自己的小房间。

——————

第五纪元2227年，罗瑞恩花园

“阿嚏！”某个毛绒绒的小白团狠狠得打了个喷嚏，不小心惊动了花园的主人。

“Orome！我说过多少次不要带宠物进我的罗瑞恩！要是明天Melian在她的花园里发现一只小虫我就拿你是问！”

【哦，Irmo发起火来可真像他兄弟。我是无辜的！】Orome心想。


	25. 一夜噩梦

第五纪元2227年，迪奥的大树林

“姥爷，您还喜欢外孙吗？”Cunim钻在被窝里只露出一个头。

Celeborn想了想说：“喜欢，自己的孙子肯定喜欢啊。”

Cunim轻笑了一声，把头埋进被子里闷声说：“姥爷您说谎了呢……”

Celeborn顿了顿道：“是的，我说谎了，Amrod。”

“您一定在为三次亲族残杀责备我，您讨厌我。”Cunim爬出被子，跪坐在铺垫上，直视着姥爷同样灰色的眼睛。

“是的，我有责备你。还痛恨你们曾经的行径，恨你们杀害了我的亲族。还有你那自不量力的侄子，我起初非常反对Galadriel保管Nenya。”

“对不起，Celeborn。”

“算了，几千年前的事了。我想Namo大人下这样的判决一定有他的道理，你还是叫我姥爷吧，怪奇怪的。”

“姥爷。”Cunim觉得现在这种情况简直尴尬极了。

“睡吧Cunim。”

“恩。姥爷晚安。”

“晚安孙子。愿大希望之星照耀你前方的道路。”

“谢谢姥爷。”Cunim纠结着要不要告诉Celeborn，今天……额……好吧……今天爷爷不在天上。

自从灵魂的另一半永远地在那场大火中消逝后，Atar告诉我不准哭。于是我没有哭，Atar也没有哭，只有大哥哭了，二哥为Ambarussa唱了一首哀歌，或许还哀悼了海对岸的死难者。

是的，我参加了三次亲族残杀，还在洛斯加的海港烧了船，也有跟Turukano和Angarato他们狠狠地吵过架。不过，所有的一切我一直都不在乎，因为有大哥、二哥、三哥、四哥和五哥在，有时Tyelper他都会护着我，或者我们。

后来Tyelper他跟五哥决裂了，五哥嘴上说着“那个没良心的臭小子”，但是五哥的心里一定不是这么想的。那时的五哥会不会跟洛斯加岸边的Atar一样呢？他们有后悔过的吧，一定有的。

Ambarussa你总是对的。三哥、四哥、五哥长眠在了多瑞亚斯的冻土上，我在进攻西瑞安河口时，被自己的部下所杀。我应该感到高兴吧，Ambarussa，我终于可以来找你了。可是大哥、二哥他们……他们会怎么样呢？永恒的黑暗一定很可怕，比曼督斯的等待之殿更可怕。我们当时一定是疯了，宁愿用刀剑刺穿流淌着相同血液的身躯。

被诅咒、被惩罚、被唾弃……我没有什么好说的……Ambarussa 一定比我更难过吧，你会不会眼睁睁地看着我们堕落呢？

黑夜！无尽的黑夜！星辰都陨落了，我看不前方的路。谁来……谁来救救我！

“Cunim！Cunim……Amrod！”

Cunim猛地睁眼，看见一头晃眼的银发在眼前。他“腾”的一下从床上跳起来，天早已大亮。他环顾四周，发现是在姥姥姥爷的房间里，顿时松了口气。

“Cunim，怎么一头汗？做噩梦了吗？”Celeborn这下是真着急了。

“抱歉，抱歉……我想起了些之前的事。”Cunim一边抹汗，一边从房间另一头的包裹里拿出了一套换洗衣服，“今天会碰到Dior大人吧，我还是去冲个澡换一套衣服好了。”

他推开房门……

“伊尔贝蕾丝啊啊啊啊啊！”Cunim觉得今天一定是Namo大人在逗他玩。门口站着在西瑞安河口一去不复返的Earendil和Elwing！Namo大人，您还是带我回去喝茶吧……我说心里话！


	26. 回家归家

第五纪元2227年，王之城第二家宫殿

“Nerdanel阿姨！”黑发的小精灵兴高采烈地从门口一下子扑进女精灵的怀里。

“哎，Mirenar（火之玉石）回来啦。”Nerdanel一把接住抱了起来。

“奶奶。”Anaromen行了一个问候礼走进了书房。

“今天有没有听乖乖Tyelper哥哥的话呢？”Nerdanel忍不住伸手捏了捏小精灵的脸颊，笑着问道。

Mirenar咯咯地笑着，睁着水汪汪的大眼睛回头看着Anaromen道：“有哦，Mirenar有乖乖听话的，对不对Anaromen哥哥？”

Anaromen表情抽搐地看着笑得正邪魅的Atar，那挑眉的动作简直跟一万年前一模一样，仿佛在说“敢说我不乖你就死定了yon”。他违心道：“乖，Mirenar今天可乖了。”

“哦——”Nerdanel拖了个长长的尾音，“乖到连晚饭都不知道回来吃，你Amal要知道我没好好管教你，可是会生气的哦。”

【您就是他Amal，奶奶。】Anaromen心里吐槽，【Atar答应今晚跟奶奶摊牌的。】

“嘻嘻，怎么都骗不过Nerdanel阿姨呢。”

“当然啦，你Nerdanel阿姨带过一打小孩呢。”

“一打不是十二个吗？”小精灵摇摇头。【我们只有七个，七个！而且听说从三哥开始就是大哥二哥带大的。】

“那是个虚数，小孩子就爱较真。”Nerdanel轻轻托起Mirenar，给他换了个舒服一些的坐姿。

“我不是小孩子了，Nerdanel阿姨。”Mirenar忽然低下头不看她，“阿姨。”

“恩？什么事？”Nerdanel觉得今天这孩子有点奇怪。

“您知道我为什么这么黏Anaromen哥哥吗？”Mirenar忽然抬头，Nerdanel觉得他的眼睛更加得晶莹透亮了。

一旁的Tyelperinquar表示：爹，您能别这么扭扭捏捏吗？爹，您能别拉你儿子躺枪吗？爹，我这都替你着急呢？爹……

“不知道呢，因为他很随和吗？”

【我很随和？！不会是很好骗的意思吧。】

“不是呢……”Mirenar摇摇头，“Nerdanel阿姨，阿姨您记得Anaromen哥哥的父亲吗？”

“Artafinwe吗？当然记得啊。”Nerdanel笑道，“怎么了？突然问起这个。”

“不是Artafinwe……叔叔，”Mirenar犹豫了一下把称呼加了上去，“是Tyelperinquar的父亲。”

Nerdanel一愣，她眼前的孩子随即低下头去，她轻轻说：“记得，他是我第五个孩子，我当然记得。”

“您觉得他怎么样呢？”Mirenar的声音更小了。

“他啊……他在锻造方面很出众，喜欢把自己关在工坊里。总是很自信，认为世上没什么是他做不到的。他在演说方面也很有才华，完全继承了naro的优点……他一向是个爱钻研的孩子……当然也很固执，就跟naro一样。”

“如果他曾经犯下过不可饶恕的错误，伤透了您的心……”Mirenar小心翼翼地问，“您还会原谅他吗？”

“傻话，全天下的母亲啊最疼爱的就是自己的孩子了。哪怕他再不听话，再犯错，再不理我……我还是日日夜夜地盼着，盼着那些不愿留下来陪我的捣蛋鬼出现在我面前，跟我说‘Amal，我回来了’。我不需要他们的抱歉，我只想……他们回来就好……赶快……”Nerdanel的声音哽咽了。

Mirenar扑在精灵的怀里抽泣了起来：“Amal，我回来了……您的Atarinka回来了。虽然您说……您说您不需要我们的抱歉，但……对不起，Amal，对不起……Atarinka确实不曾后悔，不曾犹豫……可我对不起您……Amal！”

“Kurvo，你这个小傻瓜……回来了就好……就好……”

Anaromen轻轻地走出房间，将门掩好。这一刻就留给Atar和祖母吧……


	27. 银韵重现

第五纪元2227年，迪奥的大树林

“A……Adar！Naneth！”Elrond简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“你们怎么？”

Celebrian也是一惊，她还从未见过Elrond传说中的父母，确实是传说中的。感觉好年轻哦（虽然精灵并不会老），跟丈夫完全不一样。“爸，妈。”Celebrian非常得体地行了见面礼。

“哇哦，真是个可爱的媳妇。”“是呢是呢，超级可爱，跟你头发的颜色一模一样耶……”“啊啊，您就是Celeborn呀。亲家好！”“Elrond这个孩子让您操心啦。”

Celeborn还来不及表示什么。

“咦，这位是？”在打量了半响后，一对看似年轻的父母终于放过了Celebrian和Celeborn，“哇，也是银发呢。其实Elrond也有银发基因呢，可惜没体现出来。”

“爷爷好，奶奶好。”被晾在一边许久的Cunim心中大喊【他们不认识我，不认识我！不认识我！】

“哇，又一个孙子耶！Elrond真棒！妈妈和爸爸当年的愿望就是儿孙满堂呢！”“要是再有个跟Elwing一样可爱的孙女就好了。”

一旁的Celebrian脸都红了，Elrond真想扶额。【爸，妈求你们少说两句成么？】

“你叫什么名字呀，我亲爱的小孙子？”Elwing笑眯眯地问。

【天哪，这个笑容好可怕！她一定认出我了！！这儿辛达精太多了，会不会被群殴？！Elrond要是出事你得救我！Ambarussa，为什么偏偏是我跑到这个可怕的地方来了！】

“奶奶好，我叫Cunim……Cunim·Necoine（白弓·春天伊始）。”

“这孩子真害羞，好可爱。”“Cunim？让我想起那位多瑞亚斯传说中的弓箭手‘Beleg’了呢！”

“公主殿下您找我吗？”身后突然响起一个陌生的声音。

“哇，谁？！”Elwing被吓了一跳，转过身，她直接略过那个陌生的男精灵看见了站在后头的Dior、Nimloth还有自己的双生哥哥。

“Adar！Naneth！”Elwing兴奋地欢呼了起来，自多瑞亚斯覆灭以来再未见过面的亲人终于重逢了。Elwing跑过去一把抱住了父亲和母亲，被晾在一旁的两个双生子只好在一旁自言自语：“Cunim，哼，还Cunim。”

上古的弓箭手一记眼刀飞过去，两个原本还在你一句我一句的双生子气呼呼地闭嘴。

——————

把重聚的快乐时光留给无忧无虑的辛达小精灵吧，镜头转向某只忧郁的银发精灵。

“Adar。”

“恩？”坐在躺椅上的Elrond放下手中的手札，看着站在面前的Cunim。

“我看……我还是早点回提里安吧。”Cunim抱歉地挠了挠头。

“怎么了？”Celebrian关切地问。

【堂侄女，你说我怎么了_(:зゝ∠)_。爹娘，看我还是您儿子的份上，让我躲过这次群殴吧。受害者都到齐了呢。刚刚Elwing笑得，呵呵……】

突然，房门被推开，Elwing从门口探出半个脑袋说：“孙子，快出来。我曾祖父来了。”

正当Cunim觉得这整个世界都不怀好意的时候，远处传来“哗啦啦”一声巨响。像是玻璃碎掉的声音，嗯？

接着整个树林都开始摇晃起来，还好木结构抗震能力强，但是地面产生的巨大晃动还是令众精不是直接倒地，就是死拽着柱子和树干。

“怎么回事！”最先爬起来的Elurin一把拽起了自己的兄弟和妹妹，兄弟当然是Elured，怎么可能包括重生的辛达王呢。

Earendil和Elwing笑而不语。Cunim第一个反应时提里安还好吗。

其他几个还没反应过来，只见户外Anar的金色光芒中掺杂着一道道银色的丝线。Cunim离窗口最近，他三步起跳单手撑栏杆一下子翻窗落到了屋外的一根树枝上。他往光线的来源处——维尔玛的山顶望去。“伊尔贝蕾丝啊！那……那不是Telperion吗？”

由于这信息量太大，众精完全没有向早知道圣树复活一事的Earendil和Elwing解释，为什么出生在第五纪元初的Cunim会认识双圣树。


	28. 迟到的人

第五纪元2227年，王之城第二家族宫殿

时间倒回到昨天晚上，就是几个团子从仓库里出来之后

“二哥三哥，你们真的不去吗？”Mirenar骑在Anaromen肩上，悄悄地把他一头讨厌的金发打成死结。让你金发，让你金发，哼！

“我还是不去了。”“恩，我也不去了。”

“我的记忆还没恢复完全，只能记起一点点事情。”“我之前都是看书知道的，现在大脑有点混乱。”

“好吧，就知道找借口。”Mirenar摊手，“我要跟Amal去说清楚！……她等太久了。”

“你要不要叫Moryo一起去？”Finlaure问，顺便伸手摸了摸肩上的小白鸟，“啊呀，跟Irisse真像。”

【哪里像了……】另外三只精灵扶额。

“Mithare还不知道我是Kurvo呢，才不跟他一起去，年龄差太多有代沟。”

【年龄差太多有代沟的是你儿子吧……】

“Morifin去不去？”Mirenar坚持不懈地拉人。

“为什么是我？！”

“噗，别这么激动，又没把你怎么了。要我说啊，事到如今您也别装了。我在仓库里可是清清楚楚地看见了呢！”Mirenar讪笑。

“看见什么？”

“二哥在弹Noldolante时您流了眼泪。”Mirenar得意地拍了下Anaromen的头。

“Atar您干什么。”

“真的么？真的么？Morifin是大哥？”“你真的是大哥吗？”

“你一定是看错了，Mirenar。”Morifin重重地叹了口气。

“Mi-re-nar？”“火之玉石？”Finlaure和Eithenen一瞬间有种摸不到头脑的感觉。

“Kurvo有告诉过我们他现在名字吗？”Finlaure觉得今天自己是不是信息量有点大脑袋不好使了，他转头问仍旧抱着竖琴的Eithenen。Eithenen摇摇头。

“哟——露馅了吧，我亲爱的大哥。哈哈哈——”看着Morifin脸一黑，Mirenar立马拽了一把Anaromen的头发道，“yon快跑，快跑！”

Anaromen无奈，只好赶紧往前跑：“Atar，您下次能不拽人家头发吗？”

等Anaromen带着Mirenar跑远了，Finlaure小心翼翼地问道：“大哥？是你吗？”

Morifin停下脚步回望了一眼身后的两个“小鬼头”，好吧，好在没有年龄优势还有身高呢！

“Maitimo？”Eithenen也小声开口。

终于，长子还是狠不下心，他走回去拥抱了那两个有些紧张地小脑袋，“走吧，Irisse和Mithare他们大概在等我们了。”

“好的。”一金一黑同时用力点了点头。

那只原本在Finlaure肩头的小白鸟一跃而起，在天空发出一声清脆的长鸣便消失在了通往二家宫殿的树林中……

 


	29. 虚惊一场

Isil皎洁的光芒洒在了蜿蜒的石子路上。下午完全追着乐音、跟着Eithenen跑、还差点迷路的三个小精灵，现在对这路熟得俨然自家后院了，其实本来就是自家后院嘛。

回去的路远比来的路程短，Finlaure感觉没走几步就听见了刚才那只小白鸟的欢唱。

“Finlaure，Eithenen，”Mithare果然一如既往地站在门口迎接这群翘了下午课的小家伙，“Morifin，你怎么也学坏了呢。翘课不是乖孩子哦。”虽然是同往常一样的说辞，可这些话中再无法听出责备之意，“哥哥，你们跟Mori要是不回来了，Moryo一个人会很困扰呢。”

三只未成年小精灵刚想表示些什么，突然……

“Turko！”靴子的踢踏声再熟悉不过了，急急忙忙跑来的Irisse顾不上喘气，“让你再躲我！嗯？”

“不是，Irisse，我……”Finlaure刚想解释自己今天才刚刚恢复记忆一类的话，就被一个箭步冲上来的Irisse叉着咯吱窝轻松抱起，“Irisse我刚刚在灰堆里，会弄脏你的白……”

最后一个字埋在了公主雪白的肩窝里。Irisse低声道：“Tyelkormo你敢再丢下我，你就死！定！了！知道吗？”

Finlaure楞了一下，马上用尽全力点头、点头。Irisse突然哈哈大笑，放开了脸早已涨得通红的小精灵道：“这次该轮到我教你骑术咯，我亲爱的堂兄——”她故意把最后两个字加上了重音，一副略带调侃的意味，令Mithare总管也忍不住笑出声来。

“哦呀，是什么让我们可爱的Irisse小公主这么兴奋呢？Irisse，你的兄长们又带了什么有趣的玩意儿回来吗？”走廊的转弯角金色的衣袍翻飞，金华领主闪亮登场！

一阵鸦雀无声的寂静过后……Glorfindel看见了自己儿子跟公主殿下宛若千万年不见“深情对望”姿势，耀眼的金发领主下一秒就傻在了门口。虽然很明显是Irisse抱着Finlaure，但领主脑补出来的确实另一番景象：“Finlaure！你这个小鬼头对可爱的万人迷公主殿下做了什么？！”

【真的什么都没做。冤枉啊Glorfindel，你才小鬼呢！】一瞬间某只金发小精灵似乎忘了自己现在的身份。

“哟，”英姿飒爽的白公主一松手，“扑通”直接把Finlaure摔在了地上，“好久不见，我们最受民众爱戴的Glorfindel金花领主。”

【她一定是故意的！】Finlaure吃痛地暗想道，【Glorfindel难道是知道了些什么，作为Atar竟然不在意自己的儿子？】

“要是我没记错的话，亲爱的Irisse殿下，我们下午可刚刚见过呢。”

“或许吧Glorfindel，不过……”伴随着一声啼鸣，先前那白色的小鸟轻盈地落在了公主的肩头，“今日涌泉领主竟然没跟您一起出现真是奇迹。”

“公主殿下您真是明知故问呢，Ecthelion下午可就被Nolofinwe和Anarie大人找去了。”

“哼，就为了Feanaro和爷爷的道歉信？”Irisse摆手对此表示不屑。

Finlaure听到父亲的名字差点就跳八丈高了，刚想说【什么？Atar的道歉信！】，就被Morifin抢先一把捂住了嘴。有了个挣扎的停顿才意识到自己差点就暴露了！

“噗，原来连白公主都不愿带上尊称喊他。”

“那又怎样！”突然意识到自己周围除了Glorfindel以外，似乎全是那位火魄之魂孩子的Irisse，觉得今夜的金花领主似乎意有所指，“你到底想说什么，Glorfindel？”

Eithenen听了Irisse的话脸色大变，将那把分明刻着八芒星的竖琴往衣袍里藏了藏。Morifin继续努力让Finlaure平静下来，Mithare则装作在一旁靠着墙抱臂养神。

“我只是觉得有种回到了过去的感觉……”他顿了顿，“你说Namo大人这样安排到底是什么用意呢？当年你如果乖乖听Turukano大人的话……”

“你知道我只听从我的心。我心向旷野，而不是躲在两个哥哥的羽翼下，当个白公主。”

“Finlaure。”Glorfindel突然唤了声自家的小鬼。

“什么事，Atar？”这话听似平静，实则金发小精灵已经搜肠刮肚地找着先前可能会泄露秘密的举动了。

“当时你Irisse姐姐可调皮了。让她出了城去找Findekano大人偏不肯，非得去东边。东边……哼，命运可真是不公平。明明都是他们的错，最后的罪责却要我们来承受。我才不会相信道歉信这种东西，除非他做点什么像是补偿的事出来。比如……把阿尔达最心爱的双圣树救活，这个不错！我觉得这样我还勉强可以接受，虽然那是不可能的啦……”

Finlaure挣脱了Morifin死命拽着他的左手说：“Atar，Finlaure觉得您今天似乎有些不顺心呢。”

“压了几千年的债，瞬间有种想要讨回来的感觉。”

感觉这即将崩溃的平静状态，Mithare觉得自己现在年纪最大得负起责任来：“Finlaure少爷，你Atar跟Irisse公主说大人的事呢，别瞎掺和。Eithenen，Morifin，你们这些小家伙真不乖，我留了点夜宵给你们，赶紧过来……公主大人，Glorfindel大人，我们先走一步，抱歉打搅了。”【其实我觉得是你们打扰我们了！不过，为了大局，先忍了。走走走，快走。】Mithare又各拉了三个哥哥一把，“快道晚安。”

“Irisse公主，Glorfindel大人晚安。” “Irisse公主，Atar晚安。” “Irisse公主，Glorfindel叔叔晚安。”

“恩恩，晚安。Mithare总管，麻烦你了。”

“哪里哪里。大人晚安。”

“恩，晚安。”

边门那冷战一般的严峻气氛又恢复了平静。没走出几步的Morifin和Eithenen连打了三个喷嚏（老六当时心塞塞的抱怨），令Mithare觉得是不是今晚得加个毛毯之类的。

然而并没有什么神奇的宵夜，吃的还是Finlaure攒了N天快要馊掉的早饭。

——————

仍旧在边门……

“怎么Mithare今天有点怪怪的？感觉Eithenen和Morifin也有点奇怪。”

“你想多了吧。”Irisse觉得她现在把实情告诉Glorfindel一定不是个明智的选择，再等等好了。

——————

第五纪元2227年，王之城第三家宫殿Aikanaro住处

“Amal！我回来啦！”Mirenar一蹦一跳地向母亲跑去。

“啊Mirenar，你终于回来了。我还以为你跟你Anaromen走丢了呢，下次早点回来，不然Amal和Atar可是会着急的哦。”

“嗯嗯，下次肯定早点回来。”Mirenar露出了万年不变的笑容。

“Andreth，”Aikanaro走向妻子和儿子，“别担心，这里是蒙福的大地。远离一切的悲伤、烦恼和痛苦。”

“Aegnor，你可别嘲笑我没见识。伯父今天在看信的时候还……”

“什么信？”

“似乎是你大伯和爷爷的道歉信。”Andreth觉得Mirenar抓着她的力道似乎大了些。

“他们？别理他们。”

“哦……好吧。”Andreth体贴地没有继续询问。

“除非Yavanna(感谢小伙伴捉虫，我昨天吧雅凡娜大大写成了YafanaQ_Q)把双圣树都复活时，我才会原谅他们！Mirenar听到了吗？”

黑发的小精灵往回缩了缩，点点头。

“Aeg你吓着孩子啦。”Andreth赶紧抱了抱儿子。

“胆小鬼。”Aikanaro笑着捏了捏儿子的脸颊，便走开了。

过了片刻，Andreth轻声对Mirenar说：“Aeg那样说，一定是件很困难的事……Amal总觉得对Aeg家庭了解得不够多，可问多了又怕不太妥当，书上的昆雅还有好多看不懂……儿子，你说你Amal该怎么办嘛！”

【Andreth，有些事你还是不明白比较好呢。你已经够幸运的了。Namo大人平时才不会这么好心情……】


	30. 争执隐瞒

第五纪元2227年，王之城第二家族宫殿门口

“Irisse公主，您有事瞒着我们。”

“是的，我有权令那些事成为秘密。”

“还是如一万年前那般，Glorfindel担心您的决定会伤到您自己。”

“这次不会……绝对不会！Namo大人准许我解除同Eol没有星辰誓言的婚约，Irisse已经自由了。”

“或许是Glorfindel多虑了，公主。”【然而我担心的正是您对自由永无止境的渴望。】

“不会的……相信我。”

——————

第五纪元2227年，王之城第二家族宫殿

“Otsoril，看你爹干的好事。”Otsonim将手里的一卷信札狠狠地拍在桌子上。

“如果我没记错，哥哥。我跟您的父亲似乎是同一位。”Otsoril伸手去捡一张不幸飞落到地上的卡片。

“你知道我说的是谁！别装傻！”

“外公不也写了道歉信，您总盯着舅舅的那封做什么呢？”Otsoril将卡片塞回了信封。

“我没他这种舅舅！第一家的故事早已湮没在历史的长河中了，已经消亡的东西就该服从命运的安排。”

“Otsonim请你尊重一点。”

“呵，尊重？！Feanaro可曾知道什么是尊重？他当时故意缺席宴会，在公开场合当众讽刺二叔，对外婆冷嘲热讽的时候你在哪里？”

“我已经出生了，你还没有。Otsonim，别跟我说得头头是道，我是经历过那个时代的，而你并没有！你知道什么是道听途说。”

“连家族都不复存在的人有什么资格跟我谈过去的事，那都是你们造成的悲剧！”

“Otsonim你不要太过分了！这种背离之事只会发生在黑暗大敌的阴影之下，注意你的措辞，别将来追悔莫及。”

“该后悔的是你！是你们！”

“你不把我当Otsoril，也别怪我不把你当哥！”

闻声而来的Findis一把推开大门，看见自己的两个孩子早已剑拔弩张。Otsonim恨得咬牙切齿，可又碍于母亲在场，只好向母亲行了晚安礼，快步径直向外走去。出门前，他猛地回头道：“除非Feanaro把散落各地的宝钻找回来敲了救圣树，否则我绝不会原谅他！就凭那一纸毫无歉意的书信！”

“nim住口！”Findis金色的长发遮住了脸庞，Otsoril不知道她现在究竟是什么表情。Otsonim听后气得头也不回地走了。

等长兄走远了后，Otsoril起身向Findis行礼：“非常抱歉打扰了您的家庭了，姑姑。”

“你还是更希望自己是Telufinwe吗，我的孩子？”

“不，那是你们的决定。你们早已忘记Otsoril的存在了，不是吗？”

“你还是去找Nerdanel吧，留在这里恐怕也只能徒然增加怨恨了。”Findis心痛地摇摇头，转身离开。

【这里早已没有我的容身之所了，何必总赖在这儿呢？Turukano那边也是，哥哥们究竟在哪儿呢？】


	31. 总管大人

第五纪元2227年，王之城第二家族宫殿总管卧室

三只小精灵在啃隔夜早饭，Mithare总管去厨房那儿要了点剩下的点心和饮料，回来却看见三哥不小心把桌上盛着水的瓷盘打翻在了地摊上。“哥，你慢点，啊啊啊别弄在地摊上，明天保洁人员得跟我急了！”

结果却只得到Finlaure一个金灿灿的鬼脸，Mithare懒得理他，转头对Morifin说：“对了，一会儿我把Laure和Nen送回去，你先把作业写了。这周末Ilmen会过来，你要是没好好学昆雅，你爸可是要跟我急呢。”

此话一出，Morifin还没来得及说些什么，Finlaure突然狂笑起来，结果一不小心把Mithare刚刚端来的甜点打翻在地摊上，奶油糊了一地。Mithare刚想火冒三丈，却发现Eithenen也笑得停不下来，最后连Morifin都笑了。

Mithare总管简直丈二和尚摸不着头脑，一边擦着地上的奶油，一边想着绝对是自家两个哥哥捣了什么鬼，可觉得二哥又不怎么爱耍人：“三哥，你是不是瞒了我什么？”

正笑得起劲，想反驳Mithare的Finlaure吸了一口气，还在嘴里的食物一下子呛进了气管，猛地咳嗽起来，愣是Eithenen怎么拍都停不下。Mithare美滋滋地想着，【哼，耍我活该】一类的话。

“哦，一如在上，Turko你着什么急？”Morifin悠闲地吃着甜点，看着Finlaure呛了个半死不活。

“大哥……咳咳……你怎么……咳咳忍心对Turko……咳……见死不救！”Finlaure觉得今天简直连肺都得咳出来不可，说好的蒙福之地在维拉的庇佑之下呢？

虽然有些担心三哥，然而Mithare不愧是“年长”的总管，一下就抓住了重点：“大哥？谁？Mori？Mori是大哥？”Mithare直视Morifin的眼睛。真的，真的不一样了，那黑色的眼中所包含的不再是新生的日月之光。如同原本蒙上双眼雾霭散去一般，那双眸更加炯炯有神，绽放着昔日金银双树的光华。岁月如同洪流一般冲散了一万年的等待，若是此刻太短暂，那就让时间静止好了。从前……当岁月流逝得格外短暂的日子。

“Moryo。”Morifin将吃完的瓷盘放回桌上，站起来道，“抱歉让你久等了。”

Mithare快步走上前去拥住那个孩子，他从很早以前就很喜欢Ilmen家的这个小鬼，整天叫着“Mithare叔叔”跟在他后面转悠。果然就像三哥说的，有些深刻在灵魂里的东西，是永远也忘不掉的呢。

“大哥，原来你们小的时候这么可爱。Moryo能看到这些，真的知足了。”

“赶快把这些忘掉，Moryo！”Finlaure大叫起来。

“对了，”Eithenen突然开口道，“Moryo，Kurvo他也回来了，他是Aikanaro和Andreth的儿子。”

“什么？！”Mithare真是欢喜不足惊讶有余，“怪不得我就觉得那小鬼头前两天对我笑得这么诡异呢……不对，Mirenar小时候就笑得特别诡异，感觉好像全天下就他最懂似的，哼！”

其他三只回想了一下今晚遇到Kurvo的场景，都有一种心照不宣的感觉，恩……确实如此呢。

今天真是个奇迹，第一家的孩子们就像在命运的召唤下重聚了一般。明天是会有什么大事发生吗？


	32. 神殿谈判

第五纪元2227年，曼督斯神殿

“汝还要收拾多久，Anar就快升起来了！”某个一早就被妻子拖起来的维拉，正睡眼惺忪地靠在防火墙上看着等待大殿仅剩的灵魂之一在整理各种草稿和手札。

“急什么？这又没什么时间限制。”灵魂觉得自己似乎并没有定什么确定的时间。

“光天化日的太招摇了，暗中给个惊喜才是王道。出发前还得给汝捏个身体，否则又得撞墙了。”

“设计这套方案花了我一整个纪元的时间，说得可真轻松。”灵魂对大能者的话嗤之以鼻。

“对了，Feanaro。要是双圣树复活的话，Silmaril还能再造吗？”

灵魂听罢，眯起双眼，虚无的魂魄涌动着危险地火光：“你想做什么？”

“就随便问问。”

“哼。宝钻中的光芒是窃得Yavanna的金银光华所造，创造光本来是对神的亵渎。这话谁说的？”

“是Tulkas。”

“我也就随便问问，没有真的要答案。亏你还记得，我都快忘了。”

“一如首生子女的记忆是永恒的。”

“我只是用了夸张的修辞手法，原来命运的主宰还这么较真。”

“不较真如何做出最公正地宣判呢？”

“那你还把Andreth找过来了呢。”火魄之魂露出了一丝嘲讽的笑容，“曼督斯的公正也不过如此。”

“这不是你复活双树的要求之一，而且我也收到了足够的报酬。父神也同意了，成全一对恋人也不错。”Namo将桌上的一个小匣子小心地收了起来。

“看来这些年您找一如报备的次数也不少了。亏我还以为您是当之无愧的公平公正呢。”灵魂收好了最后一摞书，“记得帮我把这些寄给Nerda。”

“吾可以留着自己看吗？”

灵魂的嘴角露出一丝不屑的哂笑：“量你也看不懂，Namo大人。”

“可别小看了大能者的智慧，无知的诺多。”

“噗。”火魄之魂直接笑了出来，而心胸宽阔的大能者就当没有看见了。

（我又偷懒了……）

N：就这么愉快地决定了，吾看完再给Nerdanel寄过去。

F：我是有知识产权的！

N：一如儿女的知识是大能者教授的。

F：你是剽窃！

N：不准胡闹！

F：哼，好啊，我胡闹，我拒绝复活双圣树。

N：你！

F：还有，那匣子里的东西还给我。

N：吾今晚让Olorin给Nerdanel送去。

F：这还差不多。

N：对了，西边的墙你啥时候在往外扩一间。

F：怎么了？这可不属于协约的范畴。

N：Vaire的织锦又要挂不下了，而且这属于定期协助曼督斯神殿维修那条。

F：行。

谈判结束。


	33. 假公济私

第五纪元2227年，维尔玛城西门的永夏之丘埃泽洛哈尔

Anar即将升起前，众维拉陆陆续续地抵达了维尔玛金色城门附近的“审判之环”玛哈那哈尔，一些服侍他们的迈雅已将场地布置完毕，只差今日的主角登场了。为避免引起不必要的麻烦，Irmo略施法术，整个维尔玛的凡雅精灵都陷入了沉沉的睡梦之中。

Namo和Vaire姗姗来迟，不过更可能是那帮等不急的维拉早到了。Anar还依旧泡在外环海中享受着夜晚的清凉，Isil也已落下。Tilion和Arien想在第一时刻目睹双圣树的荣光，他们把太阳月亮搁在一边，偷偷跑回了维尔玛山顶。

第五纪元2227年那日，海面上的朝霞格外漫长，等到整个维林诺苏醒之时，Arien早已驾着太阳船升至半空。当时有本野史记载了这次神奇的天文景观，说是千年罕见的现象，虽然似乎只是Arien玩忽职守了。

“Vai，Namo那个一本正经的最近怎么也开始玩起浪漫了？”Varda看着Vaire今年换了第五次项链后忍不住问道。

“Varda大人，你别看Namo他平时那么严肃，其实私下里还是挺有趣的。”Vaire看着身旁的丈夫万年不变的冰山脸耸耸肩。

“你们在聊翻新的事吗？”Vana听到后也凑过来八卦，“去年我去罗瑞恩的时候，门口的那台喷泉也换了，里面的桌椅围廊雕花什么的都有翻修过的痕迹。Melian还戴了支超漂亮的绿色簪子，一如啊，你们看到一定会忍不住赞美的。我猜肯定是Elwe那个傻瓜送的。好羡慕，我也好想要。”

“想要就直说，我送你啊。”Orome在一旁调整了下坐姿耸耸肩。

“什么啦，你们不知道哦。Este之前一直想要一把符合她心意的银发梳，换了好几把都不喜欢。”Nessa也凑过来加入这场对话，“后来Irmo不知道从哪里给她弄了一把来。说真的，那天她给我看的时候，我也吓了一跳，好长时间都没见过这么完美的工艺了。”

Este正巧入座，她接着说：“Nessa当时还说，我要是这么迷恋那把梳子，天天梳头，小心头发得掉得跟Elrond一样。”

Varda和Vana听后忍不住笑出声来。

——————

第五纪元2227年，迪奥的大树林

Elrond猛地打了个喷嚏，从梦里惊醒。

“咚咚咚”，外头传来急促且连续不断的敲门声，一大清早砸门啊！还让不让人休息！

“Adar！是我，Cunim！”儿子的声音听上去格外着急，“Adar快醒醒，爷爷奶奶回来了！”

——————

镜头切回维尔玛城西门的永夏之丘埃泽洛哈尔

“还有，我跟你们讲。” Nessa越说越激动，“Nienna最近换了件披风哦。”

“没啊，今天不还是穿了原来那件。”Tulkas对此不以为然。披风，不过是维拉的外衣而已，喜欢就好，何必总是换来换去的。麻烦！

“哼，你这个四肢发达头脑简单的家伙。那黑披风看似是原来那件，其实里面有嵌着金丝银线，在阳光下流光溢彩啊。纽扣也换成了一颗泪滴形状蓝白相间的欧珀，我看得可仔细啦！”Nessa激动不已，万年水龙头竟然记得改善了下自己装束，完全可以上凡雅精灵的八卦头条。

Vaire听着他们的对话，笑而不语。

Aule刚帮着妻子Yavanna筑好祭坛，他听着这些肚里窝火着呢。什么各种翻新、雕花、装饰啦，维丽迈雅的新首饰新衣服啦，他堂堂金属匠和工艺大师在这里好不？他凿刀还没放下就奔回了座位。

“Vaire，快管管你家馒头包子的。前两天他跑家里来，我当时正巧在工坊。他给Vanna送了个亮晶晶的小瓶子，Vanna现在欢喜得不得了哦。还天天对着那个小瓶子唱歌！”Aule一回头才发现Namo就在边上，“哦，原来你在啊！怎么大冰山，嫌我手艺不好，自己玩起锻造来了？我看Melian那绿簪子也是你给的。你最近怎么变成‘赠礼之主’了，Namo？”

“那是协约上的内容。”奶声奶气却又有些威严的声音从Namo处传来。

“谁？Irmo不是让那群凡雅都睡了吗？难道睡神最近失眠功力衰减了？”Aule把凿子放回工具包，Este一掌拍在他后脑勺上。

“在这里！”Aule抬头，只见一个迷你黑发灰眼的人/精/迈雅/维拉（物种不明）坐在命运主宰的腿上，Aule一惊道，“伊尔贝蕾丝啊，这也太像了！Namo你都跟Vaire有娃啦！竟然还没向父神报备？！”

刹那间，以工艺大师著称的维拉，收到了分别来自Varda、Namo和黑发小精灵的三把眼刀，以及Vaire背后一重击。Yavanna回来的时候，只看见自己的配偶四脚八叉地趴在地上。随后赶到的维拉之王Manwe，则赞叹了妻子的眼刀，宛若星辰流转。Nienna则安安静静地摘下兜帽，在自己的位置上坐下，丝毫不在乎众神在她的披风上找金丝银线。

等到最后缺觉的Irmo被Melian拖来会场，以及Ulmo在维尔玛的台阶上拖了一地的海水后，Manwe示意Namo仪式已经准备就绪。那个原本团在命运主宰膝上的小精灵一跃而下，三步并作两步奔向埃泽洛哈尔。


	34. HE终章

Aule用手肘碰了碰一旁的Yavanna道：“那……那个是Feanaro？”

Yavanna白了他一眼：“你以为呢？”

“安静。”Manwe发话了。

重生的火魄之魂早已抱怨了一路这个不方便的小团子身体，然而灵魂之主的答复是这已经是他能赋予年龄最大的身体了，不喜欢的话就只能变成婴儿了。当然他收到的又是一个完美的白眼。

在众维拉和众迈雅（包括翘班的太阳和月亮）的注视下，火魄团子努力爬上祭坛。他将原本挂在腰际的包裹取下，从里头拿出了一张流程图摆在祭坛的一角，再取出一块滑石开始在祭坛上写符文。然后，解下挂在另一侧的一把迷你小锤子，那是今天早上为了适应这个新身体加紧赶制的。最后，他从怀里取出了另一块黑牛皮包裹。纵使是千万层的藏匿,也遮不住它的光华——曾经悬挂于苍穹之上的Silmaril，现如今正静静躺在祭坛上，在一个精灵幼童的手中，在它曾经的创造者手中，安静地照亮了整个维尔玛的山坡。

Namo回忆了一下Earendil解下Silmaril走出神殿之后，火魄之魂对宝钻和镶着宝钻的额冠初步检查了一翻：“Earendil那小子是不是几千年没洗头啊！怎么搞得油光发亮的，竟然还有汗渍！伊尔贝蕾丝在上，这怎么都还锈掉了？！冈多林打的都是破铜烂铁吗？”

Namo思索了一番，决定还是不要告诉火魄之魂那顶额冠是Aule打的了。

——————

第五纪元2227年，提里安王之城第三家族寝宫

“yon，你醒了吗？”推开门的黑发精灵倚着门边，只露出个头往里面看。

“Atar，您睡不着吗？”Anaromen正靠在床上看窗外的风景，看着还穿着睡衣的Mirenar，他掀开自己的被子让父亲过来。

小精灵努力爬上床铺窝在儿子的身边，忽然他低声笑起来，Anaromen觉得似乎有些看不懂：“Atar，您怎么了？”

终于止住笑的Mirenar仰头看窗外道：“没什么没什么，只是想起了你小时候，Tyelpe。你小时候也是这样，喜欢来蹭被窝。”

“我听大伯说，您小时候还经常跑到二伯卧室听音乐剧呢。”

“你二伯他本来就负责哄五个弟弟睡觉。”Mirenar觉得那当是天经地义的事。

“Atar。”

“恩？”

“你看，从这里能看到维尔玛的山顶呢。”

“是啊，今天Anar起得可真晚，Tyelpe。”

突然山顶白光闪现，Anaromen一下蹦了起来：“Atar那是！”

“是Silmaril……是你爷爷，阿尔达最强大的精灵，最伟大的工匠，最卓越的艺术家。Atar……好久不见你了。”Anaromen回头，看见父亲脸上溢满着愁绪。他张开双臂将黑发的头颅拥入怀中。

“当年在纳国斯隆德的时候，要是你肯听我一句……”

“说不准就活不到第二纪元了……”

“说不准就不会被Sauron骗了，你这个容易轻信他人的傻瓜儿子。”

“这点像Amal，她轻而易举地就被Atar骗到手了。”

“噗……你这个小鬼。等一切结束后我再去找她。”

“您见过Amal了吗？”

“早就见过了。”Mirenar耸耸肩。

“我就知道Atar是个急性子。”Anaromen忍不住笑道。

Mirenar出乎意料地没再说什么。

突然，一声惊天动地泣维拉的巨响……

——————

Anar在一瞬间跃至半空，陪伴她的是Telperion银色的流光。无论是首次目睹银树的荣光，还是再次触及它光芒的精灵，都陷入了停滞状态。下一秒，整个维林诺都沸腾了。有些人大喊“维拉万岁”，有些惊喜得唱起歌来，有些激动地热泪盈眶，有些……

Cunim带着Elrond和Earendil策马赶回提里安王城，到了城门口Cunim借口留在城门，让Atar和爷爷先赶回第二家族的宫殿。

——————

王之城第二家族宫殿

“Atar，Atar在哪里？我……”一旁的短发男子赶忙扶住了一袭白衣的金发精灵。

“Turukano殿下！Turukano殿下！”守卫一边跑向寝宫一边大喊，“Itaril公主和Tuor大人醒来了。啊，赞美一如！Turukano殿下！”

不了，率先被吵醒的Arakano（Argon）一个开门，守卫来不及刹车一头撞在了门上。第二家族的宫殿沸腾了起来，十二领主倚在走廊上看着穿着睡衣的冈多林王Turukano一路冲向宫殿，结果在门口被横向跑来的Earendil撞翻在地。当Itaril在Tuor的陪伴下来到宫殿与寝宫交界处，看到的画面是寝宫里一群穿着睡衣的领主和其他王族成员、上古老精围观着摔倒在地的Turukano和Earendil，Elrond则优雅地站在一边向他们行礼：“爷爷，奶奶，欢迎回家。”

“哦，Atar，Yon，孙子，你们怎么都在这儿？！Atar，这里是模仿从前的王宫吗？你怎么把曼督斯弄得跟家里一样？诅咒还是没放过我的孩子和孙子啊，哦真是可怜。天哪！曼督斯竟然还有双树！Tuor你快看，那就是Atar他们说的金银双树哦！”

“I……Itaril。” Turukano艰难起身道，“女儿啊，你这是咒自己还咒你Atar吗？你现在在维林诺的提里安啊……”

——————

依旧是王之城大门口

不久后，Cunim看见从王城各个角落赶来的亲人。货运队长Ilmen的儿子——Morifin，Ecthelion涌泉领主之子——Eithenen，Glorfindel金花领主之子——Finlaure，王之城总管——Mithare，Aikanaro炽焰之子——Mirenar，Findis的次子——Otsoril，Artafinwe的长子——Anaromen和Nerdanel夫人。

虽然此生，灵魂的主宰给了我们不同的命运，然而那些深刻在灵魂里的是改变不了的。我们如此渴望寻回从前的记忆，我们是费诺七子。我们爱着这片给予我们生命的土地，如同普通的孩子一样爱Atar和Amal，爱曾经沐浴了蒙福之地的双树之光，爱这生机勃勃的世界，爱我们彼此血浓于水。

还未发光Laurelin陪伴着Telperion，Anar的金光中夹杂着Telperion的银丝，那样的美丽，那样的安宁。

但愿没有新的嫌隙出现在圣土之上，愿传说中双树的荣光治愈受伤的心灵，愿那些充满憎恨的灵魂得到抚慰，愿天下的家庭都能重聚，再续双树纪的繁荣昌盛！

——————

第五纪元2227年，曼督斯神殿门口

Finwe亲眼目睹了这一切，笑着转身走进神殿，大门在他身后隆隆合上。

  
——————

维林诺的王之城外不远处

“该死的维拉！都帮他们把双树救活了，竟然还要这要那！……明明知道我现在……哎哟喂！这么点大根本不好走路，竟然要我走回提里安，简直就是欺负小孩子！

“还嫌我先复活了Telperion跟Anar升起的时间冲突了！怎么要求这么多！过两天还要帮他们去调时间！……看我不！啊！……疼死了！这块石头怎么这么硬？说不准这附近有不错的石材，下次来看看。竟然让我七个小崽子流落天涯，不知道那几个傻瓜找到了没有。

“哦Nerda她一定会笑话我的！还有半种那个混蛋！想想都来气！……哼，竟然还问我能不能再用双树之光做宝钻，有我也不干了！还要我去装修曼督斯，里头都没人！……额不对，Atar还在里面……算了算了装修就装修。竟然还要我把Manwe他这一万年来的构想全部做成产品，你当我是你家开的兵工厂啊！我是珠宝免费供应商啊！为什么还要我去澳阔隆迪修船啊！……

“算了，船还是去修吧……一定要叫上Atarinka和Tyelperinquar。哈，我真是太机智了！Orome这个！啊……不要舔我！！Huan，我现在抱不动你，你给我安静点！

“该死，这里的草怎么长得比我都高！……恩？那是……”抱怨了一路的团子Feanaro终于即将挪到城门口，一席白衣Miriel正站在路的边沿处，“A……Amal……”虽然只在婴儿时期见过母亲一面，但是通过宫殿里的壁画，父亲和旁人的讲述，还有Vaire挂满曼督斯的织锦，他的直觉告诉他，那就是他曾经最渴望见到的人。“Amal！”

“Naro？是你吗？”听到孩子呼喊声的女精灵回眸、蹲下，一把抱起了在草丛中哭得稀里哗啦的小团子和小白狗，“Feanaro，吾之至爱。”

“Naro！”“Atar！”八个长幼不同，发色各异的陌生精灵，正逐渐在双树的光芒下恢复成从前的容貌，虽然年龄的顺序似乎仍然有些不太对。Huan认出那个金发的精灵，立马挣脱了Feanaro的怀抱转投那个曾经熟悉的玩伴。

“Huan，你是Huan对不对！”金发的费诺里安一把抱住那只熟悉小白毛团，“对不起……对不起……”Huan糊了他满脸口水表示“原谅你啦哥们”。

“你们这群小傻瓜，我回来了……你们哭什么啊！”黑发小团子在Miriel的怀里奋力舞动着手臂。

“Atar，因为您也在哭啊！”

让我们把这美好的一刻留给这个幸福的家庭吧~

————END————


	35. 一些设定

（按年龄大小排）

0.6 Irisse=Aredhel——诺多长公主，7000岁左右

0.8 Turukano=Turvo——二王子，学院校长，5500多岁

1\. Anaromen（父名：日出江花红胜火）

——芬罗德&阿玛瑞依长子，上千岁

=Celebrimbor（凯勒布理鹏）

=Tyelperinquar（摊牌）

1.4 Vanessa Anna——Findekano前世&今生的妻子，上千岁

1.6 Findekano=Findo——现今的诺多王长子，两千六百岁左右

1.8 Otsonim（七名白城）——芬迪斯长子，两千多

2\. Ilmen（父名：繁星所在的外层空间）

——货运领队，一千多

=可能懂的

3\. Otsoril（父名：七色之光）

=Recuivie（母名：再度苏醒）

——芬迪斯次子，一千多

=小七Amras

4\. Mithare（父名：灰色光芒）

——王之城总管，近千岁

=Thairlion（母名：勇敢无畏的）

=老四Caranthir

5\. Cunim（父名：白弓）

=Necoine（母名：春天伊始）

——埃尔隆德&凯勒布里安的四子，千岁

=老六Amrod

4\. Finlaure（父名：金发闪瞎眼）

=Earpalan（母名：一望无际的大海）

——金花领主格洛芬德尔的长子，300多

=凯三Celegorm

4.5 Mirenar（父名：火之玉石）

=Feadil（母名：奉献灵魂）

——艾格诺尔和安德瑞斯的孩子，250多

=老五Curufin

5\. Eithenen（父名：泉水响叮咚）

=Ranedhel（母名：流浪的精灵）

——涌泉领主埃克西里昂长子，201岁

=二梅Maglor

6\. Morifin（父名：乌黑亮丽霸王洗发液）

=Lefipaur（母名：左手）

——货运领队的儿子，101岁

=大梅Maedhros


End file.
